


Hazardous to Our Health

by HenleyBeck



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Might add more relationships as I go, hale family is alive, hospital au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenleyBeck/pseuds/HenleyBeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has just moved back to Beacon Hills and he works at the hospital with his sister. He loves his job, he loves the people he works with and then there's Stiles. Stiles who seems to pop up everywhere that Derek is and it doesn't help that everybody loves the kid. But Stiles is also the Chief of Surgery's son and there's no way he can get involved with Stiles right?</p><p>Wrong. As a doctor, Derek knows that certain things can be hazardous to one's<br/>health but sometimes it's nice to live dangerously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a new account for me. I have an account on fanfiction. net and I write there for this fandom and for a bunch of other fandoms. I just recently got this account and was super excited to post a new fic.
> 
> This is one I have been working on for awhile and I got the idea off tumblr so I hope you guys enjoy it! Rated explicit for later chapters

Derek stood in the parking lot, looking at the hospital, Beacon Hills Memorial. He'd just moved back from New York because his sister had called him, desperate for him to come home, telling him there were family issues. The only family issue there had been was his sister being manipulative though. Once he got here though he had learned everything was fine but he did realize how much he missed his family and how much they missed him. So he left his job at the hospital in New York and moved back, bought a place in town and now he had a job at this hospital. 

He was about to walk inside when his phone rang. It was Laura, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby brother, you at work yet?" Laura asked cheerily.

"I'm about to walk in. And I'm still mad at you." Derek retorted, "You made me think something was seriously wrong when you called me a couple weeks ago."

Laura sighed dramatically, "You're not mad. Plus we all missed you and we all know you missed us."

"You're a manipulator, you know that?" Derek replied.

"And you're a cry baby." Laura retorted, laughing, "And if you don't hurry, you're gonna be late, so bye! Have a good first day."

She hung up before Derek could say goodbye and he shoved the phone into his pocket, walking inside. He walked up to the nurses station and there was a young redhead sitting behind the counter, typing on a computer. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hi, can I help you?"

"Umm... yeah. I'm Derek Hale. I'm the new pediatrics doctor." Derek replied.

She smiled back at him, "Oh, right. Melissa's expecting you. I'm Lydia, one of the nurses. Hang on and I'll call her up here." Lydia paged Melissa over the intercom and Derek waited a couple minutes before he saw a woman with curly black hair. 

"Hi, I'm Melissa McCall. Chief Stilinski is in a meeting right now but I'll give you a tour and show you where you'll be working." Melissa shook his hand and led him down the hall. 

They took the elevator up to the second floor and she led him down another hallway to a brightly colored archway where there was drawings and pictures hanging, "So this is the pediatrics ward and this is where you'll be working. Sometimes you'll be downstairs in the clinic with your sister but most of the time you'll be here and you'll always be busy."

"Nurse McCall!" A young girl called out and ran up to them. 

Melissa picked her up and smiled brightly at her, "Hi, Lily. How you doing today?"

"Good. The movie tonight is Tangled, are you gonna come watch it with us?" Lily asked then she noticed Derek, "Whose he?"

"Lily, this is Dr. Hale. He's the new doctor that works here." Melissa introduced them.

"Hi, Lily." Derek smiled at the little girl and she smiled back.

Lily smiled brightly at him and pulled a sticker off her hand where there were about a dozen stuck on. She stuck it on his hand and patted it down, "I have lots so you can keep that one."

"Thank you." Derek looked at the sticker, it was a little fish smiling up at him. 

He heard someone calling Lily's name and Melissa set her down, "Looks like your mom is looking for you. I'll see you at the movie tonight."

Lily was practically beaming, "Bye, Nurse McCall. Bye, Mister Hale." Lily ran down the hall but stopped halfway and ran back, "Wait, do you know if Stiles is coming?"

Melissa laughed, "I'm sure he is. Go on now."

Lily ran back down the hall and Derek followed Melissa again, "Who is Stiles?"

"The chief's son. He goes to the local college but now that it's summer, he spends most of his time here or causing trouble with my son, Scott. He usually hangs out here in the children's ward, the kids adore him and so do the parents. I'm sure you'll meet him eventually." Melissa chuckled and shook her head, "He's a real chatterbox, but he's a great kid. Lydia, the nurse you met downstairs is a good friend of his. So is Erica, she's a doctor in the maternity ward and Allison, she's a nurse and Isaac, he's an x-ray technician."

"Wow, you guys seem like a real tight group, like a family." Derek was kind of surprised because he'd never worked at a hospital where everyone got along and acted like family. 

Melissa shrugged, "It's a small town and a small hospital."

Derek huffed out a small laugh, he'd forgotten how small Beacon Hills really was. They continued on with the tour and they walked past an exam room and there was a young kid sitting on the stool, twirling around. He had a a rubber glove and was blowing it up. It popped though and he looked shocked for a minute before he grabbed another one and began again. He twirled around and stopped, looking straight at Derek.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. Wasn't he a little old to be in the children's ward? The kid grinned at him and twirled around again, only to lose balance and fall off. Derek laughed but realized he'd been left behind because Melissa was at the other end of the hall already. 

When he finally caught up, it was like Melissa hadn't even realized he was missing, "Alright, this is the last stop. The attendings locker room and across the hall are the on call rooms."

Derek nodded, "Great. I think I got it all." 

"Alright, well I'll leave you to it then. I gotta do my rounds and meet with the Chief so welcome to the hospital." Melissa patted him on the shoulder and walked back towards the elevators. 

Derek made his way back to the Children's ward because he wanted to look around a little more and know where he'd be working, talk to a couple of the nurses and meet some of the kids and parents. He was standing at the nurses station, talking to Allison when she got called away. He was busy looking over some of the patients charts when someone appeared next to him, leaning against the counter.

He looked over and it was the kid from early who had been playing around in the exam room, "Hi."

Derek looked back at the chart, "How's your elbow? You landed pretty hard when you fell off that stool."

The kid laughed, "You saw that earlier huh?

Derek nodded, "I did. And aren't you a little old to be in the children's ward?"

"Yeah, I'm a little over the age limit at nineteen." The kid replied.

Derek snorted, "So physically you're nineteen but mentally you're about the same as the kids here, spinning around in circles on a stool and blowing up gloves to make rubber glove roosters." 

He chuckled, "I'm Stiles, by the way."

Derek remembered the name and finally looked up, "You're the chiefs kid."

"Yeah, you must be the new doctor my dad was talking about." Stiles replied, holding out his hand towards Derek.

Derek shook his hand, "I am, I work here in the pediatrics ward."

Stiles waited for a name but the nee doctor didn't speak again so he asked, "Do you have a name?" 

"Yeah, Dr. Hale." Derek retorted, flipping the chart closed and putting it back, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope. Movie night doesn't start until six so I have a couple hours." Stiles smiled at him.

"Oh, well I have somewhere else to be that's anywhere but here. Don't fall of anymore stools, the ER isn't as fun as the children's ward. You don't get a sucker when you break your arm." Derek quipped and left Stiles standing at the nurses station as he left.

Stiles watched him walk away and sighed. He'd get Dr. Hale's first name tomorrow.

\--------------------

Lydia spun in her chair as Stiles plopped down in the chair beside her, "Hey, sweetie, what's up?"

"Have you met the new pediatrics doctor?" Stiles asked, grabbing a post it note and scribbling on it, "Dr. Hale he said his name was."

"Oh you mean, Dr. Sexy." Lydia replied. 

Stiles burst out laughing, "Dr. Sexy?"

"What?" Lydia smiled coyly, "You can't tell me he wasn't attractive."

"Yeah, with his broad shoulders, brooding eyes, perfect jawline and that ass..." Stiles sighed happily.

Lydia snorted, "So you did notice him. You know his sister works in the clinic."

"Who's sister works in the clinic?" Erica asked, coming up behind them. She pulled a chair from the other end and sat down, "Who are we talking about?"

"The new doctor that Stiles is already smitten with." Lydia informed her. 

Erica chuckled, "Oh, there's a new doctor?" 

"A new, very handsome doctor. He's in the pediatrics ward." Lydia replied and she patted Stiles' knee, "Anyways, I have to go. Gotta do some paperwork and drop of new charts."

"Bye." Stiles and Erica waved and Erica spun back towards him, "So how hot is he?"

"Ridiculously." Stiles replied, "All the moms in pediatrics are gonna be fawning over him."

"Do you like him?" Erica asked, looking at Stiles curiously.

"What's not to like?" Stiles retorted, drifting off into daydreams about Dr. Hale again. 

Erica smacked him upside the head though, "Hey, earth to Stiles. Do you think he could be gay? Do you want me to find out for you?"

"And how exactly would you do that?" Stiles asked, "Pull him into an on call room and see if he wants to make out and if he says no, he's gay?" Stiles shrugged, it was a pretty solid plan. Erica was gorgeous, any guy who said no to her had to be gay.

"No, why can't I just ask him?" Erica retorted, reclining in the chair. 

Stiles nodded, "The subtle approach. I like it. But he's not very chatty, I doubt he'll just come out and say it."

"We'll see about that." Erica grinned, leaning back up in her chair, "If I get him to say whether he's gay or straight, then you have to buy me lunch. And no hospital cafeteria lunch, I mean like real lunch."

"And if he doesn't say either one of them, what do I get?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Erica grinned, kissing his cheek, "Because I'm gonna win, I'll find out. I'll text you later." 

Stiles snorted as she walked away. God, there was something wrong with them, betting on whether or not Dr. Hale was straight or gay. It had to be done though, he needed to know because Dr. Hale was seriously hot and Stiles had a serious crush on the guy already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guy! Enjoy the new chapter!

It was his second day at the hospital and Derek had just finished with his first patient, a little girl who had fallen off her bike and broken her wrist. He put her file onto the shelf for when she came back and got her cast off and sat down to put her information in the computer when a woman sat down next to him and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Erica." She smiled at him.

Derek nodded, "Derek Hale. Melissa told me about you, you work in the maternity ward right?" Derek looked over from the computer and caught her looking him up and down. She was pretty in purple scrubs, her blond curls pulled into a side ponytail but Derek wasn't interested.

"That's right." Erica nodded, "So I was thinking, you wanna go grab a bite to eat? A drink maybe?"

Derek laughed, "Uh, no, thanks. I don't really want to mix work and my personal life. I'll take you up on that offer if you wanna be friends though."

Erica sighed then nodded and grinned, "Sure. Atleast I can say I have a gorgeous guy friend now."

Derek laughed, "Thanks... I think."

"Well you wanna go get some lunch in the cafeteria? I'm meeting a couple of friends." Erica offered.

"Sure. I have a little time before my next patient." Derek grabbed his pager just in case and let Erica lead him to the cafeteria.

They made their way through the line and Erica led him to a small table where Lydia and Allison were sitting along with two other guys. They sat down and Erica introduced him to the guys, "You've met Lydia and Allison, that's Isaac and that's Scott, Melissa's son."

"Nice to meet you." Scott shook his hand from across the table, "We all know your sister, she's awesome."

Derek wasn't surprised. His family had been in Beacon Hills for as long as he could remember, "It seems like everyone in town knows my family." 

Scott shrugged, "Small town, plus it helps that your sister works in the clinic."

As they were talking, Laura pulled out a chair and sat down, stealing a fry from Derek's plate, "Aren't talking about me again are we, baby bro?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Derek retorted, smacking her hand when she tried to grab another fry.

"So how's everyone's day?" Laura asked, passing on Derek's fries this time and grabbing his sandwich, smiling as he glared at her.

"I had a little kid with a Lego up his nose." Lydia offered, "The mom was freaking out. The kids little brother thought it was the coolest thing ever."

Everyone laughed and Isaac shrugged, "Thats good but I had a teenage boy who swallowed an action figure head on a dare from his friends."

"Ooh..." Laura leaned forward, smiling, " Which action figure?"

"You know, speaking of action figures, anyone seen Stiles? He was supposed to meet us." Scott asked.

Lydia nodded, "Yeah, he texted me saying he would be late. He should be here any minute though."

They all kept talking, sharing stories about their day, laughing at the weird ones and cringing at the gross ones. A few minutes later, the chair on the other side of Derek was being pulled out and Stiles was sitting down beside him.

"Sorry, I 'm late guys. My jeep is getting older and she doesn't like to start all the time." Stiles sighed dramatically, "I think she's on her last leg."

"That's gonna be a tragic day." Scott laughed and dodged a piece of fruit that Stiles threw at him.

"Bye, hon, my lunch break is over. Talk to you later." Lydia gave him a hug and left.

"Us too." Allison and Erica grabbed their trays and left, waving bye to him.

"Guys! I just got here." Stiles argued as they all left one by one.

"Should have gotten here sooner." Scott retorted, chuckling, "Maybe if you got a new car..."

Stiles gasped, feigning shock, "I would never. That jeep is my baby and I will drive her until her wheels fall off."

"Little disturbed that you refer to your jeep as a her. It's not healthy, buddy." Scott replied, grabbing his tray and getting up, "See you later yeah? Xbox night?"

"Yeah, dude, Halo night." Stiles fist bumped him as he left with Isaac.

"I know you just got here, but I gotta go too, sweetie. The clinics not gonna run itself." Laura kissed Derek's cheek and laughed when he scowled, pulling away. She squeezed Stiles' shoulder as she walked by, her ponytail swishing behind her. 

"So... I still don't know your first name." Stiles said, looking over at Derek, "Is Laura your girlfriend or..."

"What?" Derek whipped around to face him, "Laura's my sister!"

Then realization dawned on Stiles and his eyes widened, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. Wait... Oh my god, Hale! Laura Hale and you're Dr. Hale... That makes sense now."

"Wow, that fall yesterday must have done more damage to your brain than it did to your elbow." Derek retorted, grabbing his drink or what was left of it after Laura had chugged most of it.

Stiles shrugged, "My elbow hurts a little still but otherwise I'm ok. You know if you don't tell me your name, I'll have to go ask Laura and I'm sure she would be more than willing to tell me some stories too..."

"Derek..." Derek grumbled from over his plate.

"See was that so hard?" Stiles grinned at him, "Since you work here now and we're all friends with the same people, you're gonna be seeing alot of me."

"Unfortunately." Derek sighed, "And fortunately for me, I have to get back to work."

"I'll walk you up to the children's ward." Stiles offered, jumping up and following him. 

"Don't you have something better to do?" Derek asked.

Stiles shook his head, "Not really. I'm heading up there anyways to visit some of the kids. Plus it's game night."

"I would ask if you had any friends your own age but they all work here, being adults." Derek pressed the button waiting for the elevators to open and Stiles stood beside him. 

Stiles was quiet for a minute and Derek was almost grateful but then he spoke again, "It's hard to believe you work with kids all day because your are so grumpy."

"Are you ever quiet?" Derek asked, sighing when the elevators finally opened. Derek stepped inside and Stiles tried to get in but Derek held a hand against his chest and pushed him back out, "No. I need some peace and quiet."

"Wha-" Stiles protested but the door already closed. 

Derek was grateful for the quiet the elevator provided. Stiles talked alot and Derek got enough of that from Laura and chatty parents. Plus, the kid was too damn attractive and he was only nineteen. It was better if Derek kept the kid at arms length and being a sarcastic asshole would do just that.

When the elevator doors opened, Stiles was standing there with a grin on his face. Derek groaned and pushed past him, "How the hell did you beat me up here?"

"I ran up the stairs." Stiles was breathing hard and he was holding his side.

"Is there a sign that says 'please follow me around' on my back?" Derek asked, "Because if so, you get an A plus for following directions. If not, why are you doing it?"

"Maybe I want to get to know you. We don't get new doctors alot and I know all of them that work here except for you." Stiles replied, and he stepped around in front of Derek, walking backwards, "You refusing to tell me anything only makes me want to know more."

"Just because you want something doesn't mean you always get it." Derek replied and watched as Stiles ran right into a wall and Derek chuckled, "How about instead of concentrating on getting me to talk, you concentrate on watching where you're going? Next time, you're going to seriously hurt yourself and I would hate to explain that to your dad." 

"I'm fine." Stiles insisted and he swayed as a little girl ran into him, attaching herself to his legs.

"Stiles! What took you so long?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Sorry, I was having lunch with Dr. Hale." Stiles replied, picking her up and setting her on his hip, "He was being a grumpy gill and I was trying to cheer him up."

Derek snorted, "Yeah, by running into a wall."

"It didn't hurt. My superpowers kept me safe." Stiles winked at the little girl who just giggled and he set her down, "I'll be over in just a minute, gotta finish talking to Dr. Hale."

"Finish talking? You mean you actually know how to stop?" Derek snorted, grabbing the chart for his next patient.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you answer my questions." Stiles said, shrugging, pushing the chart down so Derek would look up at him. 

Derek glared at him and pushed his hand off the chart, "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

"Thanks. So I'm going before the kids come back and drag me off, but we're not finished." Stiles promised him and winked, grinning as he walked off.

Derek just huffed out a small laugh and shook his head. 

That night as Derek was leaving, someone was calling his name. He turned around and it was the chief of surgery, Chief Stilinski walking towards him, "Chief, how's it going?"

Chief Stilinski nodded "Good, I'm good. I was gonna ask you the same thing. How's everything, you like it here?" 

"I can't complain. I love my job and Beacon Hills is my home, couldn't ask for anything more." Derek walked with him out to their cars, "Thanks again for hiring me, Chief."

"Please, call me John." Chief Stilinski said and patted him on the back, "And we're happy to have you, you make a great addition to our pediatrics ward. So have you met everyone or atleast most of them?"

Derek nodded, "Yes sir, I've met alot of the nurses and some other doctors, even made friends with some of them that Erica introduced me too, like Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Melissa's son, Scott, and of course my sister, Laura joined us."

"That's great, everything works better when people get along." John replied, "I'm sure at some point you'll meet my son, he tends to hang around the pediatrics ward alot with the kids and they love him so no one really minds. But if he becomes too much or he gets in the way, just let me know."

Derek chuckled, "I'm sure he can't be that bad, sir. If there are problems, I'll let you know. Have a good night."

"See you tomorrow, Hale." Chief Stilinski waved goodbye and got in his SUV. 

Derek waved bye and walked to his own car. He leaned against the side and sighed. He already knew the Chief's son and the only problem Stiles was causing was making Derek become attracted to him, too attracted to him for either of their own well being.

When Derek walked into his house, Laura was sitting at his counter, flipping through a magazine, "Don't you have your own place to read magazines at? And how did you even get in?"

"I took your keys out of your locker when you were working and had a copy made." Laura shrugged, "I figured I would need one in case there was ever an emergency."

"Emergency my ass. You just wanted to be able to come and go and annoy me whenever you please." Derek retorted, throwing his coat onto the couch, "Now what is it you really want?"

"Erica told me a little tidbit of knowledge that was very interesting." Laura closed the magazine and spun the stool around, "It's about Stiles."

"Yeah, you guys seem like a pretty tight knit group of friends." Derek said, leaning against the back of the couch, "So it doesn't surprise me that she knows stuff about Stiles."

"This isn't just something about Stiles... It's about you too. Apparently, he has a little bit of a crush on you." Laura replied and got up, coming to stand in front of Derek, "Listen, Der, Stiles is an amazing kid, everyone at the hospital loves him and he has a huge heart. But he's the chief's son and nothing good will come of it if..."

Derek's eyes narrowed as Laura trailed off, "If what, Laura?"

"You know what!" She smacked his arm, "I brought up the kids name and your eyes shined like fucking stars! I don't want either of you being hurt, so just don't give the kid any hopes, yeah?"

"Laura, I've known him for two days and nothing is gonna happen, so just leave it alone." Derek snapped, getting up and pushing past her to the kitchen.

"Alot can happen in a couple days, Derek. Just be careful, little brother." She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving and letting herself out.

Two days. Two goddamn days was all it took for some kid to get under his skin. And it only took his sister one day to see it. If he was smart, he would tell Stiles to leave him alone and stop talking to him, the problem was, he didn't Stiles to stop.

\----------------------

Stiles was sitting on the couch, playing Halo with Scott when his phone buzzed and he looked down at the caller ID. There was a bright picture of Erica on the screen and he tapped the button and put it on speaker so he wouldn't have to stop playing, "Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, you and Scott enjoying your bro time?" Erica asked and Stiles could hear the smirk in her voice.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Stiles retorted, "Thanks for asking. Now what did you call for?"

"Just to tell you that you owe me lunch." Erica replied.

Stiles snorted, "Lunch for what?"

"For finding out about Derek." Erica said and Stiles dropped his controller, lunging for the phone and taking it off speaker.

Stiles went into another room and shut the door, "What are you talking about?"

"Derek's into guys. So go for it, tiger. Get you a hot piece of that." Erica laughed.

"How do you know? Did you seriously just ask him?" Stiles asked.

"No, I told Laura that you liked him and she told me." Erica replied, "I honestly don't know why you didn't just ask."

"Because that's his sister!" Stiles retorted, rubbing his face and sighing, "Plus it's kind of rude to just ask someone if their family member is gay."

Erica sighed, "So you say but here we are, you now know that you might have a chance and I get a free lunch."

"And I get a free lunch." Stiles mimicked Erica's voice, "Ok, I meant lunch as in a quick bite to eat while you're on break. We aren't doing this whole going out to a restaurant thing."

"You're no fun." Erica pouted.

"I will be once I get me some hot doctor." Stiles retorted.

Erica scoffed, "You don't have him yet and you wouldn't have him at all if it wasn't for me."

"Don't take credit where it isn't earned!" Stiles replied, laughing, "See you tomorrow for lunch."

"See you, loser." Erica hung up and Stiles walked back out to the living room.

Scott looked up as Stiles sat back down, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's all good." Stiles replied, grabbing his controlling.

"So what was that about Derek?" Scott asked, chuckling when Stiles fumbled with his controller.

"Nothing, you know... Just hospital gossip stuff." Stiles shrugged. Nothing major, just confirmation that he might actually have a chance with Derek.

"About Laura's brother.... Derek. Dr. Derek, who just moved back."Scott smirked, looking over at Stiles, "Dr. Derek who you are absolutely in love with already."

"What?!" Stiles shrieked and winced because his voice had just jumped to 12 year old girl level. 

"Ok, if I hadn't known already, your voice would have totally given it away." Scott retorted, pausing the game and setting the controller down, "Stiles, I've been your best friend for your entire life, I know you. You totally like this guy but I'm telling you it's a bad idea. He works for your dad, could you imagine what would happen if he found out?"

"No..." Yes. Stiles could imagine what would happen. And it wouldn't be pretty. 

Scott snorted, "Well I can. I'm saying you should just leave it alone... but if its really what you want, you should do it and I'll still be your best friend and support you and you know the others will too."

"Thanks bro." Stiles pulled him into a hug and clapped him on the back. 

"Except for maybe Laura..." Scott told him and laughed, "She might chop of your bits and pieces..."

"Aaand you ruined the broment." Stiles sighed and chuckled, " But you're right, she probably would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you enjoyed and I love the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer than I expected but I just couldn't stop writing until I found a good spot and I think I got it. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon until then enjoy!
> 
> Also I took the liberty of giving Derek a brother because that's a personal headcanon of mine. And of course the name should rhyme like Laura and Cora do so his name is Eric.. just FYI.

"Dr. Hale, you're being requested in the clinic. Apparently there's a young boy with some flu like symptoms that they would like you to take a look at." Lydia popped into the break room and told him. 

Derek sighed, pulling himself up off the couch, "Alright, I'm on the way." Derek pulled his white coat back on and grabbed his cup of coffee, making his way down to the clinic.

When he got there, he asked one of the nurses and she pointed him to the fifth bed that was hidden by a curtain. He walked over and pulled the curtain aside and Stiles was sitting on the bed, playing a game on his phone.

"Stiles?" Derek rolled his eyes, "What are you doing?" 

"Waiting for you, of course." Stiles looked up and smiled, "Figured I would change it up a bit, instead of coming to you, I make you come to me."

Derek snorted, "Does your dad know that you use hospital resources to annoy staff?" 

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm making the eiffel tower out of tongue depressors. I paged you to come down and you obviously wouldn't have come if you were busy so what do you say to getting some lunch?" Stiles asked, jumping off the bed and standing in front of Derek expectantly. 

"No." Derek turned on his heel, walking away. 

"Oh, come on, it's not like I'm asking you out on a date." Stiles followed after him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. Derek glared at his arm though and Stiles quickly removed it, "Anyways, I lost a bet to Erica and promised I would take her to lunch. Why not join us?"

Derek shook his head, "No. And seriously, what is your fascination with me?" 

"It's your unwillingness to tell me anything about yourself." Stiles replied, "Maybe if you would divulge a little information and not be such a grumpy-"

"Grumpy Gill. I know. Ever since your little crack about me to that little girl the other day, that's all she wants to call me, Dr. Grumpy Gill." Stiles was laughing and Derek feigned laughter with him, "Haha. It's not funny. And if I go to lunch with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Forever? No. For today? Maybe." Stiles compromised with him.

Derek sighed and looked over at him, "Fine."

Stiles fist pumped the air and grinned at him. Derek just shook snorted and shook his head. He must be out of his mind.

Derek followed Stiles down to the main lobby and Erica was waiting for them. When she saw them, she smiled and laughed, "Derek... How nice to see you." She looked pointedly at Stiles, "Stiles didn't tell me you were coming. But then again he didn’t tell me that it would take him a week to follow through on his end of the deal.”

"Yeah, I was coerced. He promised to leave me alone if I came." Derek replied.

"Only for today." Stiles jumped in, reminding him.

Erica smiled knowingly at the both of them, "Yeah, I have a feeling you're gonna be seeing alot of him."

"Unfortunately." Derek mumbled. More like fortunately. He actually didn't mind Stiles even though he pretended too because like Laura said, nothing good would come of this.

Stiles drove them to a small cafe down the street and they grabbed a table and Stiles went to order. Erica waved at Stiles as he ordered and he flipped her off. She laughed and turned back to Derek who was smiling.

"So... Stiles is all sorts of special isn't he?" Erica said.

"Yeah, if annoying and persistent are what you call special." Derek retorted then shrugged, "But yeah, he's alright."

Erica smiled and leaned forward across the table, "More than alright, I would say. You know he likes you right?" 

Derek nodded, "Yeah, Laura told me." 

"Laura also told me... You know, that the feeling is mutual." Erica said and she watched as Derek's face fell but then his guard immediately came up, "No, no, no! Calm down, I'm not like threatening you or anything."

"I know but you can't let him know, no matter what." Derek sighed, rubbing his face, "Look, I like him alright? But like my sister told me last night and I'm gonna tell you now, he's only nineteen and he's the chiefs son, nothing good will come of it if we get together."

"And what if something good can come of it? What if your letting a good thing slip through your fingers?" Erica retorted, "You won't know unless you try and who says anyone but your friends have to know?"

"People will find out. They always find out." Derek told her but stopped talking when Stiles came back with their food.

He set it down and sat down beside Erica, "So what were you two chatting about?"

"Nothing... Just hospital gossip amongst doctors." Erica replied, sliding her plate over in front of her.

"Oh, I see." Stiles nodded, staring at her. That was the same line he'd used the other night and he knew that Erica and Derek weren't just gossiping. He turned to look at Derek but he busied himself with eating and made a point of not looking up.

\--------------------

Derek had just shut the door to his locker when Laura came up behind him and poked him in the ribs, "Hey, little bro! So did you have fun on your date with Stiles?" Then she punched his arm, "The one I told you not to go on!"

"Ow!" Derek glared at her and rubbed his arm, "And it wasn't a date, we were with Erica and it was just lunch."

"Yeah right." Laura scoffed, "Just please, please, please don't get involved."

"Laura, I'm a big boy, have been for awhile now. I can make my own decisions." Derek snapped.

"Yeah and your own mistakes!" Laura retorted and she and Derek glared at each other for a minute before they both sighed and Laura apologized first, "I'm sorry. I just don't want either of you hurt."

"I'm sorry too. I know but it's just I can make my own decisions and I can deal with the consequences so however it plays out, I'll deal with it." Derek smiled at her, "But thanks for the concern. Now, why did you come in and poke me in the ribs?"

"Mom called. She wants us to come over for dinner." Laura replied and chuckled, "She said if you're not there, she's coming to your house and bringing the entire family. Just come over, Der, it's gonna be mom, dad, Eric, and Peter."

Derek snorted, "Jesus, you're as bad as Stiles, pestering me until I agree." 

"Ooh, look at that, working Stiles into every conversation." Laura grinned happily, "I believe that's stage two of falling in love."

"I'm telling mom that you're bothering me at work." Derek threatened.

Laura stuck out her tongue, mimicking him, "I'm telling mom..." She snorted, "Cry me a river."

Just then Derek's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, smiling, "Hey mom. Yeah, Laura told me about dinner tonight. Yeah... yeah, she even said that she's bringing the dessert and booze." Laura glared at him and Derek smiled at her, "I'll see you later, mom."

"Why did you tell her I was bringing dessert and booze?" Laura smacked his shoulder.

"Why did you call the lunch I had with Erica and Stiles a date?" Derek retorted, "Better get a move on to the store. You got some shopping to do. See you at mom and dad's."

"Asshole." Laura grumbled, following him out into the parking lot. 

\-------------------

"You remember the new doctor we were talking about the other day?" Erica asked Lydia as she spun around in the chair beside her.

"Yeah, Laura's brother, Derek." Lydia nodded, "Why do you ask?"

Erica stopped spinning around and leaned forward, dropping her voice to a whisper, "Well I think we all know that Stiles has a crush on the guy but I just found out that the feeling is mutual." 

"What?" Lydia looked up from her paperwork, "Wait... What?!"

Erica nodded, smiling, "It's true. Derek told me today."

"Wait, Derek likes our Stiles?" Lydia asked again, just to make sure she heard right.

"Unless we know someone else named Stiles, yeah." Erica replied

"Our cute, scrawny, smart, mouthy little Stiles?" Lydia repeated and Erica just looked at her like she was getting tired of answering the same question, "I mean I'm shocked but them again it doesn't really come as a surprise. Stiles is adorable and he's different than he was in high school, he was bound to land a hottie sooner or later."

"I think they would be cute together but Derek told me that he doesn't want to get involved because Stiles' dad is the Chief." Erica said, sighing, "I tried telling him that he shouldn't let that matter but he was pretty set on not taking it anywhere with Stiles."

"Stiles fought for me for years in school until he realized I wasn't what he wanted, I was just an infatuation. If Stiles wants Derek enough, he'll fight for him." Lydia shrugged, "It's up to them to decide if they want to go any further."

"Shouldn't we try to help them along though?" Erica asked. 

Lydia looked over at her, "That's a bad idea in so many ways. No."

Erica leaned back in the chair, looking up at the ceiling, "Are you sure?"

Lydia chuckled and continued with her paperwork, "Yes." 

Erica groaned and got up to go back to the maternity ward but she stopped and looked back, "Erica and Lydia's matchmaking services?"

"No, Erica." Lydia replied and laughed as she heard Erica stomping off.

\------------------

"Derek!" Talia yelled from the front porch, running out and throwing her arms around her son, squeezing him tight.

"Mom..." Derek tried prying her arms off, "Mom, I can't breath.... Laura... Laura help."

"Sorry, bro, my hands are full of dessert and booze." Laura shot back.

Derek saw his dad come out onto the front porch and chuckle, "Dad... Dad, help me."

Mark laughed and walked out, pulling Talia off him, "Alright, honey, give him a chance to breath before you strangle him again."

Talia let go and kissed his forehead, "I'm just happy to see him."

"Mom, I live in town, you can come see me anytime you want, it's not like I still live in New York." Derek replied.

Talia sighed, "I know, honey. But when the whole thing with Kate happened and you up and left, I didn't know if we would ever see you again."

"Talia..." His dad squeezed her hand and shook his head slightly.

Derek cleared his throat, "I don't want to talk about what happened with Kate... Come on, lets get inside. It's getting cold out."

Derek walked inside with his mom and dad and smiled as soon as he was inside. This was where he'd grown up and he loved this place. It was deep in the woods, away from the noise of the town and while it wasn't a mansion, it definitely wasn't small by any means. It was warm and inviting and smelled like his mothers cooking, it was home.

When he walked inside, Eric and Peter were sitting on the couch, arguing about some sports game on TV and Laura was sitting on a stool at the island, a glass of wine in her hand already.

"Look who showed up!" Talia poked her head into the living room. When neither Peter or Eric looked up, she grabbed the remote and turned the TV off, "Excuse me, I believe family is more important than a game."

"But mo- Derek!" Eric jumped up and walked towards his brother, pulling him into a hug and patting his back, "How's it going, bro? I see you're still the prettiest in the family."

"Now, now, Eric, lets give credit where credit is due." Peter jumped in, "After all, I'm older and more mature."

Derek snorted, "Yeah, not too sure about the mature part. Don't worry, little brother, you'll grow into the Hale genes eventually."

"Yeah, when? I'm only 4 years younger than you." Eric retorted, "But if I grow into my looks later, I'll have more time to keep them. Unlike you and uncle Peter who are counting down the seconds. Oh look, I think I see a gray hair." 

"Haha..." Peter glared at him, "Smartass."

"Language in the house, Peter." Talia warned him.

Derek and Eric chuckled, "Looks like you're still scared of mom." They ducked out of the room before Peter could throw the remote at them.  
They all made their way into the dining room and took their seats and Laura smirked over at Derek, “Maybe one day you can bring Stiles to one of these little get togethers.”  
“Are you talking about Stiles, the Chief’s son?” Talia asked, smiling across the table at him, “What about him?”   
“Nothing about him.” Derek replied, shoving food onto his plate.  
“They’re dancing around each other right now and making it awkward for themselves.” Laura told their mom.  
Derek glared at her, “No, we’re not. And since when have you supported the idea of me and Stiles? Since we started talking you've been telling me it's a bad idea. Why are you so keen on it now?"

"Since I talked to Erica." Laura replied, smirking, "She's been talking to Stiles and she told me that you and her had a nice conversation at the lunch that wasn't a date."

Could no one keep their mouths shut? Derek sighed, "Are you two plotting? Because suddenly she's all for it too." 

"Not plotting." Laura shook her head, "Just sharing about people we care about."

"Derek's a grown man, he's very capable of making decisions for himself. So everyone just drop it and leave him alone." His dad saved him and Derek sighed thankfully.

He didn't need anyone, especially Laura, butting in on his personal life. He liked his job and he liked Stiles, the problem was that he needed his job to survive and live, he didn't need Stiles. He wanted him, but want and need were two very different things.

"Listen, I should go. I have alot of patients to see tomorrow and I still have some stuff to unpack." Derek got up, grabbing his plate and putting it in the kitchen.

"Derek, you made me bring dessert! You better stay!" Laura yelled.

"Sorry, sis. Like I said, got stuff to do." Derek shrugged. He leaned down to kiss his moms cheek and waved to Eric, grabbing his coat and leaving. 

He drove back into town and met Scott and Isaac at the bar where they were watching a game. He ordered a beer and sat down, "Is my sister as nosy with you guys as she is with me?"

"Worse. See with you, she can find out what she wants from other people, your mom, brother, uncle." Isaac explained, laughing, "But with us, she has to find out on her own. So she does it sneakily, she lulls us into a false sense of thinking she's forgotten about it then she starts chatting us up and we let it slip out and bam, she's found out what she wanted to know."

Derek snorted, "Yeah that sounds like her."

Isaac got up and went to the bathroom and Scott looked over at Derek, "You know me and Laura are gonna sound alot alike right now but I have to say this. I know about this thing that you and Stiles have for each other..."

"Jesus Christ, not you too." Derek sighed and rubbed his face.

"Just hold on a minute before you freak out. Stiles is an awesome person, what other college student would spend all their free time in a children's ward at a hospital?" Scott leaned across so Derek could hear him over the noise from the crowd, "I know you like him too, Derek, don't even try and tell me you don't but if you're just gonna lead him on, let him know you're not interested. He's my best friend and I don't want him hurt and he can't keep trailing after you if you don't want anything to do with him."

"I never said that." Derek retorted, "I just think it's a bad idea."

"I told him that too." Scott smiled when Derek snorted, "But it doesn't matter what we think because it's not our decision. And you shouldn't let what I or your sister think stop you."

"Yeah and what about what the Chief thinks?" Derek replied, downing his beer, "You know the guy who happens to be my boss and Stiles' dad?"

"Stiles is plenty old enough to make his own decisions." Scott told him, "Trust me, him making decisions has gotten us into quite a bit of trouble."

Derek raised an eyebrow because what things had they gotten into that were that bad but then he pushed it from his mind, "And what if things go bad? The Chief will hate me and make my job unbearable."

"He wouldn't do that," Scott retorted, "And how do you know they're gonna go bad unless you try?"

"Where the fuck is Isaac?" Derek looked around. He was so over this conversation.

Scott sighed and leaned back, shaking his head. Isaac came back a couple minutes later and sat down but Scott made him get up again, "I gotta go. I'm opening the vet clinic tomorrow. See ya." 

Derek watched as Isaac's eyes followed Scott through the crowd and out the door before he turned back. Derek smirked at him, "So... Is there anything going on there?"

Isaac coughed on his soda and looked up, "What?... What do you mean?"

"Isaac, sorry to be the one to tell you this but you have the hots for Scott McCall." Derek chuckled.

"You have the hots for his best friend. So is there anything going on there?" Isaac smirked as he repeated Derek's words.

"No." Derek replied, short and to the point. 

"Scott and Laura say otherwise." Isaac grinned like a smartass across the table. 

Derek scoffed, "Is there like a Beacon Hills gossip hotline that I don't know about? How do you guys spread news so fast?" 

"We all work at the hospital together and we're all close friends." Isaac shrugged and took another drink, crunching on ice, "Plus we have this secret messaging system where we pay the children in slices of pizza to run messages back and forth for us. Gets them out of the children's ward and gets them exercise and we get our messages to one another. Plus they get pizza, I mean have you ever had the food they serve the patients? It's awful."

"You're so funny, I mean why aren't you a stand up comedian?" Derek asked sarcastically, "Oh wait, it's because you're not funny."

Isaac laughed and got up, pulling his coat and scarf on, "And you're a grumpy, stubborn ass. Dude, grow a pair and ask Stiles out, otherwise they'll never leave you alone."

"When they told me about you, they said you were a shy x-ray technician. When did you become brutally honest?" Derek asked, getting up and following him out.

Isaac shrugged, "It started with your sister. She really doesn't have a filter from her brain to her mouth so I figured why do I need one?"

"That's just what the world needs." Derek snorted, "More people like Laura."

"She's great, Derek. And she loves you, you shouldn't be so hard on her." Isaac replied, walking down the street with him. 

"Yeah, I know. Well, I'm this way, I'll see you tomorrow." Derek walked to his car and got in. His phone went off and he thought it might be the hospital for an emergency but it was a text message from unknown number.

He opened the message and read it, "Hey... It's Stiles. I hope you're not mad Laura gave me your number."

Derek smiled to himself and typed back, "Now why would she do that?"

The reply came a couple seconds later, "You know in case of an emergency."

"What, like you falling off another stool and needing a doctor?" Derek smirked as he hit send.

"When are you going to let that go? It was one time." Stiles' reply read.

"You'll be at the hospital tomorrow right?" Derek asked.

Stiles' reply lit up the screen and Derek wondered how the kid typed so fast, "Of course... It's movie night, the kids would be very disappointed if I didn't show up."

"So would I..." Derek hesitated before hitting send. He was playing with fire and Beacon Hills memorial didn't have a burn unit. He hit send anyways.

"I'll save you a seat." Stiles replied with a little wink face and Derek scoffed. He threw his phone onto the passenger seat and rested his head against the steering wheel. He was flirting with a nineteen year old and he liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

"Heya stranger." Stiles opened the door to the doctors lounge and came in, falling into the couch. 

"How I wish that were true." Derek retorted, not looking up from his clipboard. 

"Hey," Stiles threw a ball of paper at him, "And to think you were so nice last night. Were you drunk?"

"I only had one beer if you must know." Derek retorted, dodging the ball and he looked up, "How did you know I was here? Are you following me?"

Stiles shrugged, "I have been since the first day... Why did you think I would stop now?"

"Wishful thinking." Derek replied and smiled when Stiles scowled at him, "No, seriously, I'm becoming accustomed to seeing your face and hearing your annoying banter everyday."

"It's that annoying banter and this face that reeled you in." Stiles replied, clearly proud of himself.

Derek snorted, "Ha! Reeled me in for what?"

"For a date of course." Stiles replied, "Duh."

"A date? Wow, that's forward of you." Derek got up, grabbing his charts and pager, walking out. 

Of course, Stiles was right on his trail, "Come on, I told you, it's movie night. I got us great seats in the front row."

"Oh really? How much did you pay for those? You know I'm not just some cheap trick." Derek quipped, getting onto the elevator with some other doctors.

Stiles squeezed in beside him but was quiet amongst the other doctors and Derek realized it was because he didn't want them to know. When they got out, Stiles picked up right where he left off, "I did have to bribe Tyler and Aaron Sanders with my superman comic to let me have their seats in the front."

"You did not bribe a couple of ten year olds who are sick with the flu." Derek asked incredulously. 

"I most certainly did." Stiles replied, "I also brought candy." Stiles pulled off his backpack and opened it, showing Derek the boxes of movie candy.

Derek shook his head, "Well you certainly come prepared. I have my first patient in a couple minutes so I'll see you later." He grabbed a box of M&M's out of Stiles' backpack before he could zip it up and shoved it into his pocket before walking away.

Stiles watched as he walked away and he smiled to himself. He was getting somewhere finally. He huffed out a small laugh and slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked down the hall towards the children's ward. He went down to the play room and set his bag down, sitting down at the small table where kids were coloring.

"Hey guys," Stiles high fived everyone. He picked up a red crayon and began coloring in a flower on a new page.

"Mr. Stiles, do you have candy?" A little girl named Claire asked, looking over at him expectantly.

"Now you know I'm not allowed to bring candy so why would you think I have any?" Stiles asked, looking at the little girl with a grin.

Claire giggled, "You always bring candy. And I was walking around with Ms. Lydia and we saw you giving Dr. Hale candy. She told me to ask you."

And the truth came out. Stiles nodded, "I see. Well I like Dr. Hale so I gave him candy but I like you too so here.." He pulled out a bag of Skittles and gave it to her, "Our little secret. Your mom and my dad will kill me if they find out."

"I like you." She opened a corner of the packet and popped some Skittles into her mouth, "Dr. Hale does too."

"That's interesting. And how do we know this little miss Claire?" Stiles asked.

Claire continued coloring like she hadn't just given Stiles the biggest piece of information he could have used a week ago, "I heard him and his sister, Ms. Lara talking."

Stiles could only assume she was talking about Laura, "You mean Laura? Nurse Laura?" 

Claire nodded, chewing on her Skittles. 

So Derek was talking about him to Laura. Stiles' next plan of action would be to go to Laura but she would never tell him anything. He guessed what Claire was saying about Derek liking him couldn't be too wrong considering Derek had agreed to come to movie night with him. 

"Are you coming to the movie tonight, Stiles?" Claire asked.

Stiles nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Do you know what we're watching tonight?"

"Shrek!" Claire shrieked.

"Shrek? That's the one with the princess locked in the tower right?" Stiles asked, smiling brightly at the little girl.

Claire snorted, "No, that's Rapunzel, silly. Shrek is about a green guy and he goes to save a beautiful princess with his donkey and they fall in love and live happily ever after." 

Stiles nodded, "Right. Right. I knew that."

"Wow, look at that, she's better at staying in the lines than you are." A voice behind them said and Stiles turned around. 

"Hey, dad! What's up?" Stiles got up, almost falling out of the tiny chair that he'd crammed himself into.

"Nothing much. Have a few minutes between meetings and patients and I was gonna see if you want to grab lunch." John shrugged, "Just father, son time."

Stiles nodded, "Sure. No one else has texted me about lunch plans so I'm up for it. Bye, Claire, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Mr. Stiles!" Claire high fived him, "Bye, Mr. Chief Stilinski."

John laughed and waved to her, "Bye, Claire." He clapped Stiles on the back and began walking towards the cafeteria, "So since you spend all your time at my hospital, how come I never see you?" 

"Probably because every time you see me, I'm bringing you something green to eat and you run the other way." Stiles retorted, "I mean, dad, come on, you're a doctor, you know you have to eat healthy."

His dad nodded, "Exactly! I'm a doctor, I know how to take care of myself. You don't have to do it for me." 

"I can't help it..." Stiles shrugged. 

"I haven't gotten any complaints recently about you which must mean you're behaving yourself which is scary to think about." His dad said, casting him a curious side glance as they waited for the elevator that would take them to the first floor.

"Dad, I am shocked and offended that you think I would do anything like that." Stiles held a hand to his chest and feigned shock, "I've grown up. I'm not the same 17 year old running around with Scott and breaking every law that has been set forth by law enforcement."

"No, of course not." John chuckled and got onto the elevator. They were silent during the whole elevator ride and Stiles felt like there was something being left unsaid.

"Dad, you don't really mind that I spend so much time here do you?" Stiles asked, "I mean you can tell me if you're tired of me always being here. It's just all my friends work here but I can do something else if..."

"No, no. Stiles, I love that you love coming here and spending so much time with the kids. The kids love it. This is a hospital, it's not a fun place for kids to be. We do the best we can making them at home but you really make their day when you come." His dad assured him, smiling proudly at him, "It takes a special person to want to do that. You know all their names and ask about them and they adore you and the parents are grateful for it too because of how happy it makes their kids. We all love having you here, don't ever think any differently."

"And no one complains about me right? Like if one of the nurses doesn't like me being here that much, you can tell me. I can tone it down because I know me and the kids get a little loud and rowdy sometimes." Stiles admitted. 

John shook his head, "No, the nurses love you. In fact, they keep trying to set them up with their daughters but are heartbroken when I tell them you're gay." 

Stiles laughed as they walked into the cafeteria and got in line, "Yeah, it's probably for the better though. I mean if I was straight I wouldn't be able to keep the ladies off of me."

"Ha!" John snorted, "You're a funny kid, son." Stiles scowled at him and his dad just laughed again, "Hey, speaking of nurses though, you know Laura's brother just started here. He's up in the pediatrics ward, have you met him yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Yes. I have a date with him tonight. That's what Stiles really wanted to say but his dad probably wouldn't take too kindly to him having relations with his employees. He was cool about Stiles' sexuality and he always had been but he might draw the line at Stiles being with one of his employees, especially one who came from one of the most respected families in Beacon Hills.

"I'm sure you'll run into him eventually but just try to stay on his good side." His dad cautioned him, "From what Laura tells me and from what I've heard around town is that he's had a rough time of it. "

Stiles wondered he meant. Laura had never talked about Derek much. She talked about Eric and Cora some but even then he didn't know much about the Hales. Now it was even less of a good idea to tell his dad about him and Derek's little... whatever it was between them. 

He watched as his dad picked up a cheeseburger and he grabbed it, putting it back, "Really? With me right here, Dad?" Stiles grabbed a salad and set it on his dads tray.

"Fine, but I'm having a piece of chocolate cake and you can't stop me." John took a plate with a piece of cake on it and set it on his tray, smirking at Stiles.

Stiles sighed and shook his head, following his dad to a table. They sat down and ate until John's pager went off and he rushed off to take care of his patient, leaving Stiles alone at the table. Before he had finished though Derek was pulling out the chair beside him and sitting down.

"Wow, twice in one day and you're voluntarily sitting with me. You feeling ok?" Stiles asked, holding a hand to Derek's forehead, trying to check for a fever. 

Derek pushed his hand off though, "Why would I be sitting with you if I didn't like you? Why would I be coming to movie night with you if I didn't like you?"

Stiles just gaped at him and shoved more food into his mouth, not knowing what to say. Derek really did like him. He wasn't just being nice to him to get Stiles to leave him alone. 

"So what movie do we have front row seats to tonight?" Derek asked, grabbing a spoon off Stiles tray and grabbing a bite of his food.

Stiles just smiled and let him, "Claire told me it was Shrek. It's about an ogre who falls in love with a princess and there's a donkey involved."

"A donkey, an ogre and a princess..." Derek snorted, "Sounds interesting."

Stiles laughed, "There's also a talking gingerbread cookie and a dragon that falls in love with the donkey." 

"Wow, I can't wait." Derek replied sarcastically.

Stiles punched him playfully in the arm, "Just give it a chance, you'll like it. If you're free until then, there's something I want to show you."

"That line always comes before the really sappy, mushy part in a romantic movie." Derek retorted, "Not sure if we're to that part yet."

Stiles sighed, "Come on, grumpy gi-" He stopped mid sentence when Derek glared at him, "Come on, sour... wolf?"

"Sour wolf?" Derek raised an eyebrow at the word, "Where in gods name did you come up with that?"

"I don't know, it was the first thing that popped into my mind." Stiles shrugged, "Come on, you won't be disappointed."

Derek looked at him and Stiles smiling at him, his eyes gleaming and he was practically buzzing with excitement. Derek finally sighed, "I know I'll regret this but ok."

"Yes!" Stiles jumped up, grabbing his tray and putting in the trash before he came back, grabbing Derek's hand and pulling him along.

Stiles led him through the main lobby and down the hall towards the clinic but before they got there, he made a right that led down another hall towards what was the ICU and patient rooms. He made two more rights and left and Derek didn't even know what part of the hospital they were in anymore.

"Stiles, where are we-" Derek tried to ask but Stiles cut him off.

"You'll see." Stiles replied and they came to a stop at a door at the very end of the hall, "No one ever comes to this part of the hospital. It's been closed off for years now because when they remodeled, they no longer needed it. Well Isaac and I were wondering around one day when we stumbled upon this door."

Derek hadn't seen other hospital employees for a good ten minutes and he was beginning to get genuinely curious as to where they were going. Stiles pulled his keys out and unlocked the door, pushing it open and ushering Derek inside. There was a stairwell that led to the basement and Stiles allowed Derek to go in front of him.

He walked down the stairs and came into a large spacious room with a bed, a couch, a TV on one wall, a mini fridge in one corner and a small table, "Stiles, what is this?"

"This is our home away from home." Stiles replied, turning on the lights and looking around the room, "We come here when we want to hang out or be alone or even when the others want to sleep or stay on call."

"What's wrong with the on call rooms?" Derek asked.

"Anyone can just walk in one of the on call rooms. Only Laura, Erica, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, Scott and I know about this place and have a key to it. And now you." Stiles pressed a key into Derek's hand, "You come here whenever you want. There's always food and something to drink in the fridge and the TV has a DVD player and there's DVD's under the counter. So whenever you have a long shift or you have to stay on or whatever, this is your place now too."

Derek had to admit it was pretty impressive. Even more so because they hadn't been caught yet, "How did you get this stuff in here?"

"It wasn't easy but across the hall from the door we came in is a door that leads outside. This use to be a supply cache but they moved it all to the main area of the hospital. We just snuck it in through there." Stiles shrugged, "Took a couple trips and all night and we ended up crashing here that night but it was worth it for our own place."

"Erica and her boyfriend, Boyd used to sneak down here during the day and do the "do" but we've prohibited that since then. Scott and Isaac have been using it alot lately though...." Stiles trailed off. 

"For doing the "do?" Derek asked and then remembered what had happened at the bar that night, "So are they a thing or what?"

Stiles shrugged, "I'm not really sure at this point. They're complicated."

"So if they're complicated, what are we?" Derek retorted.

Stiles smirked, "We're working on it."

Derek snorted and sat down on the couch, "You guys never cease to surprise me."

"How's that?" Stiles asked, sitting down beside him. Their legs touching and shoulders touching and Stiles smiled because Derek didn't pull away.

"You guys are a real close knit group, you care about each other and the people here in the hospital and the kids. Plus, this little spot that we're in now." Derek looked around again and chuckled, "This must be how Laura got all those amazing trauma cases she tells me about. She never leaves the damn hospital."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, probably. You can't tell anyone though. And don't let anyone see you coming here."

"Scouts honor." Derek held up his hand and promised. 

Stiles huffed out a small laugh and sighed. It fell quiet between them and   
they could hear the sound of an ambulance pulling into the ambulance bay around back. Stiles looked around the room, not wanting his gaze to fall on Derek, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself. His eyes landed on Derek and to his surprise, Derek was looking at him too. 

They stared at each other, their eyes meeting and Stiles could tell that this was that cheesy moment Derek had been talking about earlier. They were here, alone, sitting on the couch together, and if this was a romantic movie, they'd be making out by now.

What the hell, might as well go full rom-com. 

Stiles leaned in and he could see Derek do the same but just before their lips met, the door opened and people came clambering down the stairs. Stiles jumped to the other side of the couch and buried his face in his hands, hiding the fact that his face was blood red.

Scott, Isaac and Erica came into view and stopped in their tracks, staring at Stiles and Derek.

Stiles looked up at them and waved, "Hey guys..."

"Sup." Erica popped the p at the end, smirking at him.

"So what's going on?" Stiles asked, getting up off the couch and away from Derek.

"We were just gonna chill until movie time." Scott said and coughed a little, "If you have other plans... We can uh.. go somewhere else."

"Nope, no other plans. None." Stiles got up and grabbed Scott's arm, pulling him towards the couch, "Sit down, go ahead."

Scott twisted out of Stiles' grasp though, "It's fine, dude. Really. Come on, Isaac, let's go grab some coffee or something."

"I'm fine here." Erica said, sitting down on the bed, playing on her phone. 

"No, you're not." Scott and Isaac grabbed her arms, pulling her up and with them, "See you guys later!"

Stiles heard the door shut and he turned back to Derek who was sitting on the couch, studying the fabric intently, "So... that was awkward."

"What? The kiss or our friends interrupting it?" Derek retorted.

"The second one." Stiles replied, sitting on the couch again, "I don't think the kiss was gonna be awkward at all. In fact, I think we should try just to make sure."

Derek laughed, "That was real smooth."

Stiles shrugged, "I try." He grinned and leaned in. Their lips met and they bumped noses. Stiles laughed into his mouth and tilted his head, deepening the kiss. He felt Derek's hand come up and wrap around the back of his neck and Stiles was about to go further until Derek broke the kiss.

Derek cleared his throat, "I think we've established that its not awkward."

"Yeah... " Stiles nodded and then looked up, "You wanna go again just to double check?" 

"No. We can't go to movie night with flushed faces and puffy lips..." Derek replied, "Plus, it's only our first date, remember? One kiss on the first date and that's it. Come on, Casanova, lets head back."

Stiles groaned but allowed himself to  
be pulled up the stairs back to the main part of the hospital. When they got back to the Children's ward, a couple of nurses were busy setting up the projector in the play area and kids were already piling up on the floor with blankets and pillows and stuffed animals.

Stiles and Derek offered to help get other kids set up and they moved some kids who couldn't get out of bed due to surgeries out to the play room and other kids who were in wheelchairs. By the time they were done, all the kids who could attend were nestled in blankets or in beds with other kids and Stiles commandeered a fluffy quilt for himself and Derek. He laid it out on the floor and they sat down when Claire and Lily came running up.

"Mr. Stiles!" They jumped on his back, hanging on him, tiny arms wrapped around his neck, "Mr. Stiles, we didn't think you were coming."

"Didn't think I was coming?!" Stiles acted shocked, gasping dramatically, "Now why would you think that?"

"Ms. Erica told Mr. Scott you were busy getting your face sucked." Claire replied, her little voice worrisome.

Derek choked on the candy he was eating and began coughing. Stiles could feel his face turning red but thank god it was dark in the room. Lily's tiny hands clamped onto his cheeks, turning his face so she could see it, "Are you ok? Did getting your face sucked hurt?"

"It sounds like it hurts." Claire piped up, looking at him worriedly. 

Stiles shook his head, "No, it didn't hurt. I promise."

"Why did you need your face sucked, Mr. Stiles?" The little girls asked in unison.

"Why don't you ask, Dr. Hale? He knows all about it." Stiles replied, turning their attention to Derek, "Dr. Hale?"

Derek just stared at them and didn't know what to say, "Umm... Well, Stiles just had a little bump that we needed to take care of but it's gone now. And it won't come back for a very, long time." He cast a pointed look at Stiles and Stiles knew he wouldn't be getting any more kisses any time soon.

"So he's ok?" Claire asked, "I like Mr. Stiles and don't want him to get hurt."

"He'll be just fine." Derek nodded. He picked Claire up and sat her down between them, cushioning her with a pillow, "Now the movie is starting and I've never seen it so you'll have to watch it with me."

Lily scooted in between Claire and Stiles and began watching the movie, both of them giggling when Donkey started talking. 

Stiles looked around and saw Erica, Lydia, Allison and sitting against the wall, children sprawled across their laps and under their arms. Scott and Isaac were in the back, arms wrapped around each others shoulders and Stiles snorted because Scott had told him not to get involved with anyone at the hospital... but then again, Scott's dad wasn't the chief of the hospital and Scott wasn't hooking up with a doctor, he was just hooking up with an X-ray tech.

Melissa was sitting behind the nurses station, filling out paperwork and occasionally looking up to catch a glimpse of the movie. She caught Stiles looking and smiled at him, nodding her head towards Derek and lifting her eyebrow. Stiles smiled and shrugged and she just shook her head at him, chuckling.

He leaned over Claire and Lily and tapped Derek in the shoulder and whispered, "I'll be right back." Derek nodded and went back to watching the movie. 

Stiles got up and quietly walked over to the nurses station and sat down beside Melissa. She smiled knowingly at him and went back to her paperwork, "So... I take you and the new doctor are getting along just fine."

"Yeah, you could say that." Stiles replied, turning his head down to hide his smile.

Melissa looked up and smiled warmly at him, "I think it's great."

"Look, I know it's probably a bad idea and all but... wait, what?" Stiles wasn't used to people telling him that this was a good thing. Usually, they were trying to stop him.

"I think it's great. I know everyone has been telling you it's a bad idea but that's why it's your life and not theirs. You can make your own decisions." Melissa squeezed his shoulder and sighed, "Now I'm gonna be a mom and just tell you that it is your life but that means the consequences are yours and yours alone."

"I know and I can handle it." Stiles replied.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "I know you can, sweetheart. But a mother never wants to see her child have to suffer the consequences."

Stiles nodded and looked down, not knowing what to say. Melissa had always been there for him and his dad after his mother had died and she'd been like a second mom ever since he'd met Scott, "I'll be careful, I promise."

"I know you will." Melissa shooed him away, "Now go back to him and the movie and let me finish my paperwork."

Stiles laughed and smiled, getting up. He walked back over to the movie area and stepped over the children, until he was back at his spot. Lily had commandeered it by sprawling out across the blanket but he picked her up and scooted her over. 

Derek leaned across and tapped on his shoulder, "Everything alright?"

Stiles nodded and Derek turned back to the movie. Stiles hoped he was right and that everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I'm sorry guys. There was a big mess up on my end that led to you only getting half of Chapter 5 when I first posted it and I just realized it now. Anyways, here is the REAL chapter 5.

When Derek woke up, he showered and as he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to start coffee, he jumped when he saw Laura sitting at his island and reading the newspaper.  
  
"Jesus Christ! What are you doing here?" Derek glared at her. He had to remember to take her key away.  
  
"I was gonna see if you wanted to grab breakfast somewhere but it looks like you had a long night last night." Laura took a sip of her coffee, "So what were you up too?"  
  
Derek smirked at her and leaned across the island to grab the mug she had in her hand, "None of your business."  
  
"Gettin cozy with Stiles?" Laura jeered, folding her newspaper and setting it down to stare at him.   
  
"No," Derek shot back, "More like getting cozy with one of those uncomfortable chairs in the nursery. Taylor Anderson was born a week ago and she's premature by 3 months, I'm keeping an eye on her."  
  
"Oh." Laura fell quiet, "So how about some breakfast? My treat."  
  
Derek shook his head, "I would love to, especially since you were wrong but I can't. I'm meeting some friends."  
  
"Meeting friends? Like who?" Laura retorted.  
  
"Like Scott and Isaac..." Derek trailed off, sipping his coffee.  
  
"And Stiles..." Laura supplied.  
  
Derek sighed and shrugged, "Stiles might be there..."  
  
"Stiles will definitely be there and you will definitely be all over each other." Laura got up and grabbed her coat, "Well have fun. I'll catch you later."  
  
Derek walked her to the door and opened it for her, "Hey, hold up. Let me see your keys real quick."  
  
"Ok..." Laura handed him her keys, "What for?"  
  
Derek pulled his house key off her key ring and handed them back, "That's why. Bye, sis!" He pushed her lightly out the door and shut it.  
  
His phone rang and he ran to grab it off the counter. It was Stiles and he   
pressed the answer button, "Hey, good looking. What time should I be expecting you?"  
  
"Sorry, Laura was here, I was a bit preoccupied." Derek replied, "I just gotta get dressed and I'll be there to pick you up. Your dad's not home right...?"  
  
Stiles chuckled, "No, he's at the hospital. I guess I'll see you when you get here, I'll text Scott and tell him we'll be there shortly."  
  
Derek pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt, sitting on the bed to pull on boots and his coat. He grabbed his wallet, phone and car keys before running out the door, making sure to lock so Laura couldn't just let herself in again.  
  
He drove to the address that Stiles had given him and pulled up outside. He texted Stiles and he came running around, his coat on one arm and the other sleeve trailing behind him. Derek just laughed to himself as Stiles got in the car and fought to get his other arm into the sleeve.   
  
Stiles finally got his arm in and he settled back into his seat, pulling his seatbelt on. When Derek didn't drive though, he looked over at him and found Derek staring at him, "What? Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yeah." Derek nodded, "Maybe you want to have another round with your jacket?"  
  
"Nope. I'll take my wins where I can get them." Stiles grinned and leaned across the seats, kissing him, "Come on, we better get a move on. And by the way, I am in love with your car. It's hot. Like it's driver."  
  
"That was smooth..." Derek kissed him back, smiling into it, "But seriously, we're gonna be late."  
  
Stiles sighed and sat back in his seat, "Alright, then, lets go."  
  
Derek drove them through town and to Isaac's apartment, where they were meeting Isaac and Scott because according to Stiles, Isaac was a damn good cook and his food was legendary among the circle of friends.  
  
When they knocked on the door, it was a minute before anyone answered and when they finally did, Scott's hair was disheveled and messy and his clothes were wrinkled.   
  
"See! I told you they would be doing the same thing we-" Stiles tried to say but Derek elbowed him in the ribs and Stiles coughed, "Bro! We brought donuts." Stiles held up the box.  
  
Derek just rolled his eyes, "Sorry, we're late."  
  
"No problem. Breakfast isn't done yet. And the girls aren't here yet either." Scott stepped aside and they came in.   
  
"We didn't know the girls were coming." Stiles set the box on the counter and sat down on the couch.  
  
"We didn't know either." Isaac replied from the kitchen, snorting, "They invited themselves."  
  
"So are they brining anything? Or they just dropping by and eating our food?" Stiles got up and grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate before Isaac glared at him.   
  
Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles away before Isaac smacked him with a spatula, "Our food? Isaac is the one cooking."  
  
"Yeah, it's our food! We asked Isaac to cook it for us so we have claim to it. Dude, you don't understand, Isaac's food is to die for and it's rare that he agrees to cook for us so I have to take what I can get, when I can get it." Stiles explained, sitting on the couch, throwing his legs over Derek's lap, "Which means no sharing.... Except with you." Stiles grinned and gave Derek the other half of his bacon.  
  
Scott walked by and shook his head, "Uh-oh. He's sharing food with you, it must be serious."  
  
"Hey, Scott, why don't you go help your boyfriend in the kitchen?" Stiles retorted.  
  
Isaac coughed and choked and Stiles just smirked proudly while Scott looked anywhere in the room but over at Isaac and Stiles could see the red creeping up his neck.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Derek dumped Stiles from his lap and onto the couch in a tangle of long limbs, "I got it!" He got up, getting away from the awkward moment.  
  
He pulled open the door and the girls were standing in the hallway and Erica held up a bottle of champagne, and grinned, "I brought champagne."  
  
"And I got the orange juice." Lydia held up two grocery bags.  
  
Allison popped up between them, "We're having mimosas."  
  
Derek laughed and stepped aside, "Well we are in desperate need of alcohol. It was getting awkward."  
  
"Hey! You brought booze!" Stiles jumped up and grabbed the champagne from Erica and saw the grocery bags in Lydia's hand, "Ooh and orange juice. I like the way you ladies think."  
  
"Alright, it's ready." Isaac announced as he and Scott carried dishes to the table, "Everyone grab something and bring it to the table."  
  
Everyone grabbed a pan or bowl and carried it to the table, setting it down and taking their seat. Stiles and Erica mixed mimosas for everyone and brought the glasses out, setting one in front of each person.   
  
Stiles sat down beside Derek and began passing around food. He handed Derek a bowl of fruit and smiled, "It's good right?"  
  
"Yeah, it's awesome." Derek took a drink of his mimosa and coughed, "That's a little strong though."  
  
Erica grinned and took a drink of her own, "So I heard about an ABC party one of the interns is throwing. Whose in?"  
  
"I'm in. I'll bring Jackson." Lydia replied.   
  
Allison nodded, "And I'm down, I don't have anything else to do."  
  
"We'll come." Scott said, pointing at himself and Isaac.   
  
"So how about it?" Stiles asked, looking over at Derek, "Wanna go?"  
  
"What's an ABC party?" Derek asked, looking around at everyone.  
  
"Didn't you go to college? And you don't know what an ABC party is?" Erica snorted.  
  
"I was a little occupied..." Derek admitted.  
  
"It's an Anything But Clothes party." Stiles replied, shoving a piece of pancake into his mouth, "Not like naked or anything, you can wear stuff, it just can't be clothes."  
  
"I don't think so..." Derek shook his head, "It's not really my thing. A bunch of young interns running around in sheets and towels."  
  
"Young? They're older than me." Stiles retorted.  
  
"Yeah but you don't work at the hospital and you don't work under me." Derek replied.  
  
"I could have made so many inappropriate jokes just now but I'll keep them locked away for another day." Stiles sighed and looked at Erica, "Sorry, we're gonna pass."  
  
"What? I didn't say you couldn't go." Derek told him, "Go ahead and go, it's cool."  
  
"No, I don't want too, that'd be messed up." Stiles shook his head, "It's fine. We'll do something else."  
  
"Like have your own personal ABC party?" Erica mumbled into her cup, looking pointedly at Stiles.   
  
"Maybe." Stiles threw a piece of toast at her.   
  
\-------------------  
  
After breakfast was finished and they had helped cleaned up, Stiles and Derek walked out and Stiles hooked his arm in Derek's, "So what's the plan for today?"  
  
"The plan is to drop you back off at home and then go to work. I'm not a college kid who can spend all day playing video games, I have bills, adult things that need to be taken care of." Derek replied, opening the door for Stiles.  
  
"Since when have you ever known me to sit at home and play video games? There's not a single day when I'm not at the hospital." Stiles retorted, smirking over at Derek, "You should know. I was thinking I could come and keep you company since you're working the night shift tonight."  
  
"You mean sleeping in the on call room so someone can catch us?" Derek scoffed, "Yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
Stiles sighed, "So what then? We hardly ever spend time together outside the hospital. I don't want that to be the foundation of us."  
  
They stopped at a stop light and Derek leaned across, wrapping a hand around his neck and pulling him into a kiss, "It's not, trust me." Derek assured him, "If it will really make you feel better, you can come and keep me company tonight but we have to sleep in the secret break room."  
  
"I'll bring dinner." Stiles grinned into the kiss.  
  
Derek snorted and drove off as the light turned green. He pulled up in front of Stiles' house but he didn't get out, "Umm... I was thinking I could just catch a ride with you to the hospital?"  
  
Derek just sighed, "You couldn't have asked me that before I brought you home?"   
  
"I could have. But then I would have gotten to see your annoyed face, which by the way is my favorite face that you make. Not that you don't have a great face, I love your face, but your-" Stiles stopped as Derek clamped a hand across his mouth.  
  
"Stop talking, Stiles." Derek told him, "You can come to my place so I can change and we'll go to the hospital."  
  
Stiles nodded and Derek removed his hand and Stiles put his seatbelt back on as Derek drove off. When they finally got there, Stiles was surprised when Derek led him up to a loft apartment and even more surprised to see that there wasn't much furniture furnishing the place.  
  
"You still unpacking or what?" Stiles asked, looking around.  
  
"No, this is all I have." Derek replied, throwing his keys onto a desk in front of the balcony window.   
  
"I expected it to be..." Stiles struggled   
to find the right word, "I don't know.... Extravagant maybe? I mean you're a doctor, most doctors have nice places."  
  
"Well I'm a little more frugal with my money than most doctors. And I'm not most doctors, most doctors aren't dating their chief of Surgery's nineteen year old son." Derek retorted.  
  
"Oh, dating? Is that what we're doing now?" Stiles asked, turning around with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I thought that was clear after the movie night and the brunch we just had with our friends." Derek replied, walking across the loft to the area that was his bedroom, "I mean, that seems like something that only a couple would do."  
  
"Just so we're clear..." Stiles sunk down onto the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "We are in a relationship correct? As in boyfriend and boyfriend. Like I can change my Facebook status to in a relationship?"  
  
Derek snorted, "You can change your status to whatever you want as long as you don't say who you're in a relationship with."  
  
"So what am I supposed to say?" Stiles complained.   
  
"Say you're in a relationship with your right hand for all I care, just don't put my name up there. I don't want everyone knowing, Stiles." Derek replied, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.   
  
"I'm a lefty and..." Stiles looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Derek was shirtless. Stiles knew that Derek had a nice body, he could tell just by looking at him but it was better than he could have hoped. He had a broad chest that tapered down to his waist and each muscle was clearly defined from the abs that Stiles wanted to lick to the cut of Derek's hips that Stiles wanted to wrap his hands around.   
  
Derek didn't notice that Stiles had stopped talking though and he pulled on a tshirt and Stiles snapped out of it, "And... And maybe I want everyone to know that I finally got myself a hot boyfriend."  
  
"Yeah, well you know it and that's all that matters. I won't be so hot if I lose my job cause your dad finds out about us from Facebook." Derek retorted and he shoved some more clothes into a bag, "Now, I'm gonna be late, so get off your ass and lets go."  
  
"Yes, sir." Stiles held out his hand for Derek to pull him up and Derek just sighed.  
  
He grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him up and into his chest, wrapping his arm around him and kissing him. They kissed until the need for air became too much and broke apart, "Stiles, I like you and I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you to get in trouble. So lets just keep it to ourselves and our friends until we figure it out."  
  
"Keep kissing me like that and we can do whatever you want." Stiles compromised.   
  
Derek snorted and pushed him towards the door, "Come on, Casanova before I'm late."  
  
\--------------------  
  
Stiles was sipping from a coffee that Derek had stopped for from the Starbucks across the street from the hospital as they walked and he sighed happily, "Can I try yours?"   
  
"Try what?" Derek asked, sipping from his own cup.  
  
"Your coffee. I've never seen someone be so bland." Stiles had wrinkled his nose when Derek had just ordered a plain black coffee, "I just wanna see what it tastes like."  
  
"I've never seen someone order a coffee with that much extra stuff in it. It took you like 5 minutes to order." Derek retorted, "And each extra shot of espresso or whatever you added was like an extra buck."  
  
Stiles laughed, taking a sip of his coffee and closing his eyes, savoring the taste, "You told me to get whatever I wanted!"   
  
"You're gonna be so wired when you finish that." Derek shook his head.  
  
Stiles shrugged, "I gotta be wired to keep up with the kids here." He bumped shoulders with Derek and grinned at him, before taking another sip and ducking his head against the cold wind that was blowing.  
  
As they walked inside, Stiles followed Derek to the locker room and sat down on the bench as Derek changed into his scrubs and Stiles shook his head and Derek just looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Now don't get me wrong, you are hot in anything, but those scrubs just don't do you as much justice as those jeans and that henley did." Stiles sighed dramatically, "The struggle is real."  
  
"Will you get out of here?" Derek pushed him off the bench and snorted when Stiles fell. The kid had no coordination whatsoever, "Go play with the kids or pester Erica or someone."  
  
Stiles scrambled up with his usual dignity and straightened his hoodie, "Right, well, I will see you later then, yeah?"  
  
Derek nodded, "You know you will."  
  
"Have a good day and save lives, you know, all that good stuff." Stiles waved as he walked out of the locker room.  
  
Derek just sighed and pulled on his white coat, clipping his pager to his pocket. He stopped before leaving though and leaned back against the lockers, taking a deep breath. Stiles was all goofy smiles and smart remarks but kind hearted and sweet, that kid was gonna be the death of him.  
  
\--------------------------  
  
"Hey, Stiles..." Melissa called out to him as he walked bye, "Your dad has been looking for you. He's up in his office now."  
  
"Alright, thanks." Stiles didn't feel like taking the elevator so he bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he got to his dad's office, he was talking on the phone and he waved Stiles in.

Stiles walked in and sat down in one of the chairs, playing on his phone until his dad got done. When his dad finally hung up, he leaned back in his chair and sighed, "Hey, kiddo, sorry about that. Running a hospital ain't easy."

"It's cool. Melissa said you were looking for me, what's up?" Stiles asked.

"Well you're not in trouble or anything, atleast not this time, thank god. I just called you up here because I just wanted to see what you think of Dr. Hale?" His dad asked.

"Um... What do you mean?" Stiles asked.  
  
"I mean, you spend all day in the children's ward with the kids and parents. What do they think of him? Do they seem like they like him?" Stiles' dad asked, looking expectantly at him.  
  
"Yeah... Yeah, all the parents love him. The kids adore him." Stiles replied, nodding, "The kids call him Dr. Grumpy Gil, that may have been my fault though."  
  
"And what's this about your face getting sucked?" His dad chuckled, "Lily and Claire came running up to me the other day, their little faces scrunched up to keep from crying and that asked why you were getting your face sucked. They thought you were hurt."  
  
Stiles choked on nothing in particular and coughed, "Umm... No, that was Erica and Scott's fault. It was just a joke...."  
  
His dad's pager beeped and he grabbed it, getting up, "That's me. Alright, I gotta go but I'll see you later. How about dinner?"  
  
Stiles already made plans with Derek but he didn't really get to have dinner with his dad often, "Yeah, what time?"  
  
"I'll find you when I have free time." His dad pulled him into a quick hug, "Stay out of trouble."  
  
Stiles snorted, "No promises." He follows his dad out and they go separate ways down the hall and Stiles texts Scott to let him know, he's coming to the clinic to talk to him.  
  
He has to walk though since he drove to the hospital with Derek and he makes there about twenty minutes later, his hands and face frozen from the cold wind blowing outside.  
  
Scott lets him in the back door and Stiles can hear dogs barking and there's a small dog sitting on the exam table, "Hey, cutie... You're adorable." Stiles tried to pet it but he jumped back when it snarled at him.  
  
Scott laughed and patted the dogs head, "Bullet isn't too happy about his shots."  
  
"I noticed." Stiles grumbled and sat down on a stool against the wall, "So my dad almost found out today."  
  
"Almost found out what?" Scott asked, pulling on a pair of gloves and picking up a syringe.  
  
Stiles looks at the needle warily as Scott draws liquid into it from a vial and sets it down, "About me and Derek! What else!"  
  
"Well there is that super secret clubhouse we have in the hospital or there was the time when we bribed the morgue guy for a dead body for the town haunted house last Halloween or the time we stole an ambulance to-" Scott was cut off as Stiles glared at him.  
  
"I get it. We do alot of stupid things. But I'm talking about me and Derek." Stiles retorted, "He saw us leaving the Starbucks across the street..."  
  
"Does he suspect anything going on between you two?" Scott asked, finishing drawing up the shots and setting them down on a tray.  
  
Stiles shook his head, his eyes following the movements of the needle Scott was using, it was making him nervous. He hated needles, "I don't think so..."  
  
"Then what are you worried about?" Scott shrugged, picking one up to give the shot to Bullet, "He doesn't know and he doesn't suspect, so what's the big deal?"  
  
Scott heard a thump and he turned around to see Stiles on the floor and he laughed, turning back to Bullet, "He volunteers at a hospital all day, he's dating a doctor and yet he still faints at the sight of needles."  
  
Scott finished with Bullet and put him back into his cage and then he pulled Stiles up and into a sitting position, "Stiles.... Stiles....." Scott patted his cheek lightly then slapped it, "Hey!"  
  
"Ow!" Stiles jerked awake.  
  
"It's not my fault you faint when you see a needle." Scott got up and grabbed a bandage and some medical tape, "Come on, you scraped your arm pretty bad when you fell."  
  
Stiles looked at the scrape extending from elbow to the middle of his arm, "Ever think about getting carpet in here?"  
  
Scott shook his head, "No, carpet wouldn't come clean in a vet clinic. Plus people aren't usually hurling their bodies at the floor."  
  
"I didn't hurl myself.... I involuntarily introduced my body to the floor." Stiles retorted, holding up his arm for Scott to clean and wrap, "You and that little ankle biter probably had a good laugh at my expense."  
  
"We did." Scott grinned at him.  
  
"What am I gonna do about my dad though? If he finds out from anyone else that Derek and I are seeing each other, he'll freak." Stiles groaned.  
  
"So maybe you should tell him." Scott suggested.  
  
Stiles snorted, "Yeah, no. His nineteen year old son, dating one of the older doctors under his command, not something I can just throw out over dinner."  
  
"Derek's not that much older...." Scott thought about it and he actually didn't know how old Derek was, "Is he?"  
  
"He's twenty four." Stiles replied, immediately picking at the bandage that Scott had just finished.  
  
Scott smacked his hand though, "Stop picking at it. Listen, I have a couple more appointments to take care of then I can head over for dinner with you, Isaac and the girls?"  
  
"Super Secret Hideout, 7:30 ish." Stiles told him.  
  
Scott nodded, "Copy that."  
  
Stiles walked out the front door and began his trek back to the hospital. His arm stung where he scraped it and the cold wind didn't make it any better. He was almost tempted to stop and get another coffee but all that would earn him is a lecture from Derek so he opted out. He finally made it to the hospital and he walked up to the pediatrics unit, looking for Derek. When he couldn't find him, he made his way to the clinic and found Laura, "Hey, you seen Derek? He's not in the children's ward."  
  
Laura nodded, running by him, "He's in the maternity ward with Erica, sorry, I have to go. There's a highway accident on its way in."  
  
Stiles was jostled aside as more doctors and interns came running into the clinic and he made his way out before it got to chaotic. Making his way upstairs to the maternity ward, he heard the screams of pain and cries of newborns.  
  
He saw Erica and Derek talking to a family and he could see it was good news as they burst out in laughter and smiles. He waited by the nurses station for them, "I guess congrats are in order for whichever mother just spent hours of agonizing pain giving birth."  
  
"Hey, child birth is a gift. Men should be so lucky." Erica retorted, slapping his shoulder, "What's up anyways? The kids here are too young to corrupt."  
  
"Erica needed all the hands she could get for a triplets birth so I told her I would help." Derek noticed the bandage on Stiles' arm, "What happened to you?"  
  
"I uhhh... fell." Stiles replied.  
  
Derek snorted, "Fell where and from what?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault ok?! Scott knows I hate needles and he was showing then off right in front of me, so I may have... kind of... fainted." Stiles mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry, you what?" Derek tried not to laugh.  
  
Stiles glared at him, "I fainted ok! I dropped like a rock and scraped my arm. Where's the concern for your boyfriend? Why aren't you asking if I'm ok or in pain?"  
  
"Maybe cause your mouth is still running. And if your mouth is still running, that means you're ok." Erica replied for him and Derek laughed.  
  
"You guys are the worst." Stiles grumbled.  
  
"Come on, while you still have some dignity." Derek pulled Stiles along with him.  
  
"So I didn't know you could deliver babies..." Stiles said as they walked towards the elevator.  
  
"Delivering babies is doctor 101. It's like the first class we take in med school and its really not much harder than saying push and breathe." Derek retorted.  
  
Stiles snorted, "So if I ever happen to be in the same room with a woman in labor, I can deliver her baby by just saying push and breathe?"  
  
"No, you couldn't because you would probably faint first." Derek chuckled as Stiles shoved him forward as the elevator opened, "So, I know we're having dinner tonight but that's just like grabbing a quick bite and I was thinking that maybe on Friday, we could go out."  
  
"Like out out?" Stiles asked, "Like on a date, to a restaurant? What if someone sees us?"  
  
Derek turned to him and wrapped a hand around his neck, "Yes, like out on a date. Just let me worry about the details. All you have to do is say yes."  
  
Stiles sighed, "Such a burden, but if I don't take it upon myself, who will?" He grinned and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Derek pulled him into a kiss, "Alright, since I had to help Erica with those triplets, I had to push all my appointments so I'll be busy all day. I'll see you later, don't corrupt the children too much."  
  
"Hey, Stiles, that thing that you ordered came in today." Lydia got off the elevator and handed Stiles a box.  
  
"Oh, cool!" Stiles grabbed the box, "He's gonna love these!"  
  
"Don't get into too much trouble." Lydia warned but smiled at him, "Have fun though."  
  
Stiles grinned, tucking the box under his arm, "Don't worry, we will."  
  
Derek looked at the box but it was plain and didn't say anything, "So what's in there?"  
  
"Some new toys for me and the kids." Stiles replied, shrugging, "Nothing major."  
  
"These toys better not cause trouble in my children's ward." Derek said before grabbing his clipboard and walking away.  
  
"Don't be such a Grumpy Gil!" Stiles yelled after him, smirking.  
  
"Mr. Stiles!" Claire came running up to him from the opposite end of the hall.  
  
He set the box on the counter and held out his arms, scooping her up, "Claire bear! What's happening?"  
  
"I saw Ms. Lydia give you a box. Is that... you know... the stuff?" Claire whispered.  
  
Stiles chuckled, "Roger that. It is indeed the stuff. Ready to try it out?" Claire nodded eagerly and Stiles shifted her to his hip and grabbed the box, "Let's go then."  
  
\---------------------  
  
"Look out! Coming through!" Stiles shouted as he skated down the hall on their new wheelie sneakers.  
  
"Beep beep!" Claire yelled behind him, giggling.  
  
They'd gotten multiple dirty looks and earnings from nurses as they skated through the hallways but they didn't care, they were having fun.  
  
"Whoa! What do we have here?" Derek dipped out of the way as Stiles came around the corner, almost running into him. He scooped Claire up as she came rolling behind him, "Couple of little criminals, I'd say."  
  
"We're not criminals." Claire giggled, "We're skating."  
  
"Skating in the hospital? I'm pretty sure that's frowned upon." Derek looked down her feet, where the wheels were still spinning on her sneakers, "But since you're wearing a smile, I guess I can let it pass."  
  
He set Claire on her feet again, steadying her so she didn't fall, and Stiles bumped shoulders with him, "Thanks."  
  
"Just be careful. I don't want to come down and have to pick you up because you fell and broke your arm." Derek retorted.  
  
Stiles grabbed Claire's hand and they wheeled down the hallway together and Claire tugged on his hand, "Mr. Stiles, I think Dr. Derek likes you."  
  
"I know." Stiles knelt down and whispered to the little girl, "Dr. Derek likes alot of people, he just doesn't like to admit it. But to tell you the truth, you and Lily are his favorites."  
  
A huge smile spread across the little girls face and Stiles high fived her before she wrapped her little around his fingers, "Mr. Stiles, can we go get a snack now?"  
  
"I was just thinking the same thing!" Stiles replied, "First one to the elevator gets to push the button!"  
  
The little girl took of skating down the hallway on her wheelie shoes as fast as she could. Stiles slowed his skate and let her win and chuckled when she pushed the lobby button and the elevator lurched. Her feet almost skidded out from under her but he caught her, steadying her, "So are we thinking jello or ice cream?"  
  
"Ice cream!" Claire decided, "But we have to bring some back for Lily, she had more stuff today and couldn't play."  
  
Claire and Lily had been suffering from a severe case of bronchitis and while Claire and taken to the medicine well and recovered quickly, Lily was still a little sick, coughing and running a fever. Stiles knew Lily had to have more tests run today so he nodded, "Then we'll make sure to bring her back an extra big bowl of chocolate and vanilla!"  
  
\----------------------  
  
Stiles was busy playing Connect 4 with a little boy named Connor when his phone went off. He pulled it out and it was a message from Scott saying that he was in the clubhouse with food and that the others were already there.  
  
"Alright, bud, game move. Winner takes all." Stiles adopted a serious tone and look as he studied the game. He dropped his chip into the far left side leaving his line open for Connor to drop his chip in and beat him.  
  
Connor dropped his chip in and fist pumped the air, "I win!"  
  
Stiles sighed, "You're getting good, dude. I'm gonna have to start taking lessons soon just to beat. Listen, I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow though!" Stiles fist bumped him and got up to leave.  
  
As he was walking down the hall, he was texting Scott, looking down at his phone when suddenly Derek appeared beside him, "Jesus Christ!" Stiles jumped, his phone flying from  
his hands, "Where did you come from?!"  
  
"I've been walking behind you for the past couple minutes. If your face wasn't buried in your phone, you would have noticed." Derek retorted, and then pulled Stiles toward him, "Just like you would have noticed if you were about to walk into that gurney."  
  
Stiles looked back and saw a gurney parked in the hallway that Derek had just pulled him out of the way of, "I would have gotten out of the way in time. I'm swift and graceful, with reflexes like a cat."  
  
Derek snorted, "Whatever you say. So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Well there's this amazing Chinese place across the street from the sheriff's station, I ordered and Scott picked it up. I also got dessert but that's a surprise." Stiles grinned and looked around, making sure no one was watching as he and Derek slipped through the door that led to the abandoned wing of the hospital.  
  
When they made it to their little hideout. They could hear laughing and talking and they walked in to see everyone gathered around the coffee table, playing a game, Chinese containers scattered around.  
  
"Alright, alright, we have arrived!" Stiles announced, sinking into the couch next to Scott, "Make some room, buddy."  
  
Derek sat next to him and Stiles handed him a take out container, "I am not eating this. It's dripping grease."  
  
"Yeah, that's the point." Stiles retorted and grinned, patting Derek's leg, "I've seen you shirtless. Trust me, dude, a little grease and fat won't kill you."

"You guys are so cute." Laura remarked, smirking at them, "You should invite him to dinner with the family!"

"I would love to come!" Stiles said.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea." Derek said at the same time.

Stiles looked over at Derek, "What? Why not?!"

"Yeah, why not, Der?" Laura looked over at him, "Everyone would love to meet Stiles."

"Yeah. Why can't I meet your family?" Stiles asked and he could feel everyone looking at them.

"Ok, I should probably get back to work." Scott said, gathering his trash and getting up.

Erica, Allison and Isaac followed suit and Stiles set his stuff down, "Alright, well now that we've managed to make it awkard enough for our friends to leave. Wanna tell me why I can't meet your family?"

"The exact same reason we can't tell your dad about us. What happens if we have dinner with my family and they mention it by accident to someone and then word gets around town and suddenly your dad knows?" Derek retorted.

"That's a pretty big IF" Stiles air quoted around the word.

Laura nodded, "Yeah, Der, come on, that's not fair."

"Why are you still here?" Derek turned to her, "Last I checked, this relationship involved Stiles and I. Not Stiles, me, and Laura."

"Wow, someone's an asshole tonight." Laura shot back, getting up and leaving.

Stiles watched her go, "Yeah, what's wrong with you? Someone brings up dinner with your family and suddenly you turn into an asshole."

"Oh, so I'm an asshole because I don't want your dad finding out about my relationship with his nineteen year old son!" Derek yelled.

"So tell your family not to say anything! I mean, it's not that hard, Derek! There has be another reason. Like are you ashamed of me or think what we're doing is wrong or something?" Stiles asked.

"Oh, a twenty four year old doctor dating his boss' son. I wonder what could be wrong about that?!" Derek retorted.

"Alright, well then if this is so wrong, I don't see a reason why we should continue doing it!" Stiles got up, "See you around, Derek!" Stiles stormed out of the room.

Derek watched as Stiles left and he sighed, leaning back into the couch. Well, that had gone to shit awfully fast.

Seeing as dinner was over and he didn't think anyone would be coming back, Derek gathered everything up and threw it away, leaving the room and going back to his patients.

\-------------------------------

"I mean, he acts like we're not adults who can make our own decisions." Stiles complained to Lydia.

Lydia shrugged, "I can see where he's coming from, I mean it is a pretty big risk and you do have to think about what would happen if your dad did find out. Derek has a reputation has a dcotor and a level of professional courtesy to uphold."

"Why does it sound like you're taking his side?" Stiles asked, spinning his chair to face her.

"I'm not taking any sides, I'm trying to mediate the situation. I want whats best you for, sweetie, and if that means telling you that you're being a little hard on him, then thats what I'm going to tell you." Lydia looked over at him, smiling.

Stiles sighed and laid his head on the desk Maybe he had overreacted a little bit but he still didn't think he and Derek were doing anything wrong, "But I mean, he's acting like he's ashamed of me. He doesn't want to go out because someone might see us, he doesn't want to hangout here because someone might see us and get the wrong idea. I mean, are we supposed to hide until we figure out if we're gonna tell people or not?"

"That's part of being in a relationship, honey." Lydia replied, patting his shoulder, "You have fights and disagree over things but you figure them out and you figure them out together. Now I can't always be here to talk you through things and I have work, so go back to Derek and figure it out."

Stiles watched as Lydia walked away and he sighed, he should probably do what she said. But first, he was gonna stop by and talk to his little confidants first.

\------------------------------

When he walked into the girls' room, Lily was sitting on the bed, coloring and Claire was sitting beside her, coloring the other page. Before Stiles could say a word otherwise, their mom was grabbing the hood of his jacket and dragging him out into the hallway.  
  
"Stiles! As much as I appreciate you playing with the girls and keeping their minds off of things, I don't think it would do much good if they broke a leg or arm, skating in the hallways." She scolded him but her look softened and she smiled, "That being said, I appreciate the ice cream you brought back for Lily today. She doesn't get why Claire is getting better and she's not."  
  
"It's no problem, really. I love them to death. Claire is like my little partner in crime and lets just say that we keep the hospital staff on their feet." Stiles laughed.  
  
"Thanks again, but a little less trouble making... If you can manage it." She pulled him into a hug and squeezed him, "But if you can't... thats ok too."  
  
Stiles chuckled and promised he would try. She left to go to the cafeteria and he went back inside the room, "Looks like we're busted girls. Your mom said no more trouble making."  
  
Claire and Lily looked up, both the picture of innocence before they scowled, "What?! Why?!"  
  
"I'm just joking, but she did say to tone it down a little." Stiles replied, sitting on Claire's bed across from them, "I actually came to talk to you because I need your help."  
  
"With what?" They asked in unison.  
  
"Dr. Derek and I had a little argument because..." Stiles tried to think of way to tell them without giving it away, "Because I wanted one thing and he wanted something else."  
  
"Well do you still like Dr. Derek?" Claire asked.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Good. Then here." Claire nudged Lily and Lily handed Stiles a piece of paper with hearts drawn all over it in red crayon.  
  
"Wow, is this your handy work all over this?" Stiles admired the hearts, "Very nice. May I ask who this is from?"  
  
The two little girls giggled and Lily urged him to open it, "It's from Dr. Derek."  
  
"I see. Have my two little cohorts been conspiring against me?" Stiles asked.  
  
"No, just Dr. Derek got here before you." Claire said, matter of factly.  
  
Stiles laughed and opened the folded piece of paper. Written inside was an address and time and Stiles smiled, shoving the note into his pocket, "Thank you, little princesses. I will be back later, there's just something I have to do." He kissed the tops of their heads and left.   
  
He ran to the nurses station and almost tripped, falling into the counter and the nurses looked at him like he was insane, "Where's Dr. Hale?"  
  
"He's down in the clinic assisting with a young girl who came in with a car accident." The nurse replied.  
  
Stiles thanked her and ran down the hall to the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator. When he got to the clinic, Derek was nowhere to be found and he groaned in frustration. But he did see Laura.  
  
"Laura! Laura, have you seen Derek?" Stiles asked, yelling over the noise.  
  
Laura shook her head, "I haven't! I can't talk, I have a full clinic!"  
  
Stiles sighed, looking around, "Shit."  
  
Then he caught a glimpse of black hair and stubble and he grinned because it was Derek coming out of a supply room, his arms full of stuff.  
Stiles ran towards him and pushed him back into the supply, knocking all the stuff out his arms in the process.  
  
"Stiles? What the hell?" Derek tried but was cut off as Stiles pressed their lips together, "What was that?"  
  
"Thank you." Stiles said, smiling into the next kiss.  
  
"We'll figure it out from there." Derek replied, "If they say anything, we'll figure it out."  
  
Stiles nodded, "On that note, what should I wear? I mean, I don't want them to think I'm some hoodlum."  
  
"Do you own anything other than plaid shirts and hoodies?" Derek retorted.  
  
"Hey! I clean up good." Stiles punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure you do." Derek nodded in agreement, "Listen, I have to get back to the clinic. I'll see you later?"  
  
"Definitely." Stiles replied, kissing him one more time, "Now, go and be useful, save lives."  
  
Derek gathered the things he dropped and slipped out of the room. Stiles just smiled and sighed, waiting a couple minutes before slipping out behind him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry about the chapter being wonky and messed up, but hey now its like getting two chapters in one day right? 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and the story is just starting to heat up! (A little hint of future chapters *wink wink*)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the story is back on track!

"Come on, Derek! We're gonna be late!" Stiles shouted as he waited for Derek to finish getting dressed, "Dinner is 8 and it's already 7:45!"  
  
"Stiles, it's not like we're going to have dinner with the president. It's just my family." Derek replied, coming down the stairs, pulling on his leather jacket.  
  
"Is that what you're wearing?!" Stiles looked up at him.  
  
Derek looked down at his clothes and nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
"Seriously? That's a tshirt and the tightest jeans I have ever fucking seen! I'm wearing khakis and a button down!" Stiles retorted.  
  
Derek chuckled, "I said that you could wear normal clothes."   
  
"You're the worst." Stiles grumbled pulling at the collar of his shirt.  
  
"And you're the one who wanted to go to dinner with my family." Derek retorted, slapping Stiles' hands away from his collar, "You look fine."  
  
"I changed my mind, I don't wanna go." Stiles said, panicking, "What if they don't like me? What if-"  
  
"What if you take a deep breath and calm down?" Derek suggested, "There's no reason for them not to like you. Laura adores you and you won me over."  
  
Stiles snorted, "Yeah, that was the hard part."  
  
"Now... " Derek reached out to straighten his collar, "You look great. Lets go, before we're really late."  
  
Stiles sighed, letting Derek drag him out of the loft.   
  
\--------------------  
  
"This is your house?" Stiles stared at the manor as they pulled up.   
  
"It's my parents house. I just grew up here." Derek replied, getting out of the car, "But it was pretty awesome growing up out here. We all used to play in the woods, climbing the trees in the summer and jumping in the piles of leaves in the fall."  
  
Stiles smiled, "Sounds amazing."  
  
They both turned towards the house as the front door opened and a woman stepped out with a smile on her face, "Derek William Hale! I know I raised you better than you showing up late to a dinner!"  
  
"William?" Stiles chuckled, "She went full mom with the middle name and everything."  
  
Derek scowled, "People call you Stiles because they can't pronounce your first name and you wanna talk about my middle name?"  
  
"That is true." Stiles nodded, booking his arm in Derek's, "Mrs. Hale! I would just like to say that the reason we're late is entirely the fault of your son."  
  
"What?!" Derek protested, "You had a meltdown!"  
  
"Baby brother! What took you guys so long?" Laura interrupted as she came out onto the porch, flanked by Eric.  
  
"Stiles had a crisis at the loft." Derek replied, walking up the stairs and hugging their mom.   
  
Laura snorted at Stiles, "You would."  
  
Stiles made a face at her and reached out to shake their moms hand when she pulled him into a hug, "Mrs. Hale, it's lovely to meet you."  
  
"Please, call me Talia." She replied, pulling him inside.  
  
"Think this was a good idea?" Laura asked Derek, following him inside behind their mom.  
  
Derek shrugged, "I guess we'll find out."  
  
They found their mom and Stiles in the kitchen and he was helping with the cooking. Derek laughed and grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'll save you and introduce you to everyone."  
  
"No, it's ok. I love to cook. My mom was a great cook. So it's really not problem." Stiles replied but Derek was dragging him away nonetheless.   
  
"Well, you have to meet everyone else. Our family is pretty big." Derek brought him to the living room where everyone was watching TV.   
  
Eric jumped up and came over to Stiles where he shook his hand, "Stiles, right? I'm Eric, the better brother in every sense of the word."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Stiles shook his  
hand and chuckled. He was certainly as attractive as Derek. In fact, the whole family was good looking and seriously, how was that fair?  
  
Derek shoved Eric and laughed when he tripped over one of the footstools, "Smartass... Anyways, Eric is our little brother, the second youngest. That's Cora, the youngest but she she doesn't act like it."  
  
"All your names rhyme, that's... adorable." Stiles said, grinning when Derek sighed.  
  
"Did we forget about someone, my favorite nephew?" A man got up from the couch and came up to them.  
  
"This is my uncle Peter..." Derek introduced them.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Stiles." Peter replied, shaking his hand and smirking.  
  
Stiles shook his head but it got awkward the longer Peter held on until Derek cleared his throat and Peter let go.  
  
Derek glared at Peter before turning back to Stiles, "Dad must not be home yet but he should be back in time for dinner." He took Stiles back to the kitchen but Talia was already done with dinner and she asked them to set the table.  
  
They both grabbed a stack of plates and some silverware, heading back to the dining room.   
  
"So Eric and Cora... Are they still in school?" Stiles asked.  
  
Derek nodded, "Eric is 18 and Cora is 17. I promised Eric a trip to wherever he wanted when he graduated. He picked Vegas, thinks he's some sort of hot shot."  
  
"You two really are brothers then because I remember you thinking the same thing about yourself when we met." Stiles retorted.   
  
"How do you know I wasn't just being hard to get?" Derek asked.  
  
Stiles snorted, "Not too hard apparently because I still got you."  
  
"You're absolutely right. Your witty remarks and charm were just too hard to resist." Derek chuckled.  
  
There was the sound of the front door opening and closing and a man who Stiles assumed was Derek's dad walked in. Stiles walked up and held out his hand, "Mr. Hale, I'm Stiles."  
  
"Just call me Mark." He shook  
Stiles hand, "We know your dad. He's a good man, a good doctor too."  
  
"He speaks very highly of you as well." Stiles replied.  
  
Just then, Talia came in, setting a pot down in the middle of the table, "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Everyone gathered around and took their seats as she finished bringing out pans. They began passing dishes around and once everyone had their plates filled, the interrogation began.  
  
"So Stiles, we know you're still in college. Tell us what you're studying." Talia began.   
  
Stiles shrugged, "A little of this and a little of that."  
  
"Not following in your father's footsteps?" Mark asked.  
  
"No, god no. I couldn't be a doctor if I tried. I'm much better at supporting the patients." Stiles replied, shoving spoonfuls into his mouth. The cooking was amazing.  
  
"Laura and Derek tell us you're quite popular with the kids." Talia told him and she smiled, "I don't doubt it for a minute."  
  
"Mom, you should see it. He walks into the Children's Ward and they're on him like white on rice." Laura jumped in, "It's like he brings life into the Children's Ward and the kids go crazy for him. They're miserable when he doesn't come in."  
  
"Which is never. Unless I'm at school and even then I try to visit them when I'm not too busy." Stiles said.  
  
Talia's smile grew, "It's takes a special type of person, especially a young person, to want to spend all his time in a hospital with children."  
  
"I practically grew up there with my dad being the chief and then my mom got sick and well..." Stiles trailed off, sure that they knew the rest.   
  
"You're mother was an amazing woman." Talia told him and Mark nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thanks." Stiles tried a small smile but his response was choked and he was grateful when Derek's hand wrapped around his under the table.  
  
They were silent for a minute before Eric piped up, "At school, coach is always yelling about how McCall and Stilinski were practically useless their sophomore year but then junior and senior year, you guys owned the field."  
  
"Coach said that?" Stiles snorted. He found that hard to believe especially since coach spent most of the time yelling at him and Scott.  
  
Eric nodded, "I mean you guys had to be good or less Scott wouldn't have been co-captain and you wouldn't have been first line."  
  
"How long have you played?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Since my freshman year, made first line my sophomore year and been there ever since." Eric replied, "Maybe you could give me some tips sometime."  
  
Stiles nodded, "Yeah, sure. I even think I have my old gear if you want it some extra."  
  
"That would be awesome. They play rough these days and I go through protective pads like crazy." Eric fist bumped him.  
  
"You know Lydia Martin right?" Cora asked next.  
  
Stiles nodded, "Yeah, she's one of my best friends."  
  
"I heard she had like a 5.0 GPA. That she was probably the smartest student at Beacon Hills in your graduating class." Cora cooed about her, clearly in admiration.  
  
"That's her. She's crazy smart. She's still in school actually, she's getting her degree in neurology. Once she does..." Stiles whistled low and drawn out, "She'll cure diseases and win awards."  
  
"That's amazing." Cora awed and Stiles could practically see the sparkles in her eyes, "I want to go into Cardiology but I would love to meet her, pick her brain."  
  
"And I'm sure she would love to meet you." Stiles replied, "We have lunch together everyday, if you want to join us Saturday or Sunday when you don't have school."  
  
Cora nodded eagerly, "That'd be awesome."  
  
"Well, Stiles, I do believe you'll fit in nicely around here." Peter said, "The siblings and parents seem to adore you and it looks like you've passed all the tests."  
  
Derek kicked him under the table and Peter grunted and glared at him.  
  
"Did you get enough to eat Stiles? With a family this big, it can be hard to get your fill." Talia pointed at Eric and Derek and Laura, "These three used to get in little scraps over who got the last piece of whatever we had that night. And Cora was smart enough to snatch it while they were all arguing."  
  
Stiles grinned at Derek, "Aww, is that why Dr. Grumpy Gil doesn't like to share his food?"  
  
Peter snorted, "Dr. What?"  
  
"It's Derek's nickname in the Children's Ward. All the kids call him Dr. Grumpy Gil because he never looks happy." Stiles replied and Peter laughed.  
  
"That is adorable. It suits you perfectly, my dear nephew. " Peter smirked at him.  
  
Talia smacked Peter's shoulder and chided him, "No, it doesn't. There shouldn't be such a sour look on such a handsome face all the time."  
  
Derek groaned and rubbed his face, "Mom,  I'm not twelve years old. I don't need you to defend me and I don't need you cooing over me."  
  
"I know you don't need it and I know you don't like it, but I'm gonna do it anyways." Talia retorted, patting his hand, "Thats what moms do."  
  
Stiles stepped in though to save him, "The dinner was great but I promised my dad that I would meet him later when he had a break during his shift."  
  
Talia nodded, "Of course! Don't let us keep you, honey. You go ahead, there's always gonna be plenty more dinners."  
  
Derek scooted his chair out and got up, "And I have to take him back into town." Derek leaned down to kiss his mom on the cheek and he hugged his dad, saying goodbye to his siblings.   
  
When the front door had closed behind them and they had made it to the car, Stiles sighed, throwing his arms around Derek's neck, "Well that couldn't have gone better."  
  
"Except for the part where my uncle was being a douchebag and you had to save me from my mothers embarrassment." Derek shrugged, "But other than that it went great!"  
  
Stiles grinned, "That's what family is supposed to do. I thought it was sweet."  
  
"You don't really have to meet your dad do you?" Derek asked, smirking.  
  
Stiles shook his head, "Nope."  
  
"Good, because we're going back to my place for desert." Derek kissed him,  pushing him towards the car.  
  
Stiles groaned, "And by desert you mean?"   
  
"You'll see." Derek smiled, leaving Stiles sighing dramatically and rolling his eyes.  
  
Turns out desert wasn't actually desert, but them making out against Derek's loft door, then against the kitchen counter as they decided they did want desert and made brownies. It was a mess, them dipping their fingers into the batter and licking it off, kissing each other with chocolatey lips and laughing. Then they moved to the living room, forgetting about their brownies as they made out on the couch.  
  
Later on, when they were just lounging around watching TV. Stiles was laying between Derek's legs, snuggled up against his chest and he looked at his phone. It was almost two in the morning and he groaned, getting up. He was tired but he needed to get home so his dad didn't freak out. but Derek's hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist, "You're too tired to go home now. Stay here, with me, tonight."  
  
"You don't mind?" Stiles asked,

Derek shut off the TV and pulled him towards the bed, "I wouldn't have offered if I did."

Stiles happily followed him and allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed and he snuggled into the soft, silky sheets and fluffy pillows and he felt the bed dip as Derek climbed in beside him and he sighed with contentment. It didn't get much better than this.


End file.
